


You Are Not The Only One Who Wants A Way Out

by Burnt_Romances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Verbal Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnt_Romances/pseuds/Burnt_Romances
Summary: 这个故事从Louis的视角开始，以Harry的视角结束，最后汇成一个完满的圆。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	You Are Not The Only One Who Wants A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> *反社会L/斯德哥尔摩＋受虐倾向H
> 
> *年下lt占上风的互攻文学，因为突然发现年下小唐和温柔人妻卷卷很香（…）是19岁和25岁
> 
> *没分章节的流水账体
> 
> *有血腥场景描写，会虐卷，请谨慎阅读！总之就是非常病态的一篇文，两个人都…

当Louis说他“一团糟”时，他指的并不只是表面上的一团糟，比如他上周把自己切开后没有消毒导致伤口感染，他把药全都倒进了马桶，或者他的胃因为长期饮食不规律而脆弱得像一张薄纸。他同时也在说他仿佛一台塞满垃圾快要报废的主机一样的大脑，其中那些嘈杂刺耳的声音和乌黑狰狞的线条，那些想要随便打碎某个人身体的欲望。

“…嘿，Louis？你在听吗？”

他喉头滚动咽下一口唾沫，忍下那股从胃里涌上来的恶心感，强打精神看向对面那个看上去斯文正道的江湖庸医。他身材高大，相貌俊美，抹得油光锃亮的头发和贴在上唇的胡须都是棕色的，眼睛是蜜糖般的金棕色。他看上去一脸担心：“请跟着我，别走神。”

Louis眨了眨眼，闷哼了一声表示他听到了，又往那张皮质的单人沙发里缩了缩，以躲避从落地窗倾泻进来的阳光。

“你有去过校医务室咨询吗？”

Louis像看小丑一样看着这个令他感到滑稽的男人：“开什么玩笑，他们只会告诉你你会好起来的，然后暗地里把你有病这件事写在你的报告单上交到学校。”这倒不是说他害怕被休学或什么的，但他的生活已经够糟了，他没精力再去操心更多没必要的事。

“我明白了，”男人把厚重的牛皮本子合起来放到桌边，“…那你和其他人说过吗？你有关系亲密的人吗？你的父母？”

“我想喝柠檬水。”

“Marie，”男人摁下了桌上的电铃，“去给这男孩拿杯柠檬水来。”

那个叫Marie的年轻女人款款地端了两杯冒着气泡的柠檬水走进来，递给Louis一杯，又把另一杯放在医生的桌上，俯身对他说：“Styles先生已经在门外等着了，Lopez先生。”

他点点头，她退了出去，Louis一口气喝掉了半杯水，杯壁上的水珠蹭到布料上，打湿了他的卫衣。那个Lopez笑意吟吟地望着他。

“别担心，你想说什么都行。我让你跟着我，或者更多的是跟着那种感觉。”

感觉？什么感觉？被一个衣冠楚楚满口胡话的骗子牵着鼻子走，像个曝光在镁光灯下回答一个个愚蠢到家的问题的死刑犯的感觉？

Louis摇摇头。桌角的闹钟无声地响了起来。

“你摇头，指的是什么？”Lopez循循善诱。

“我没有亲密的人。”Louis逃开了他的圈套。

他把兜帽套在头上，重重地甩上身后精美的门，这声音把大厅里除了他的另一个人吓了一跳，于是下一秒他们面面相觑。最先跳进Louis眼帘的是那头看上去过分柔软的卷发，然后是那对有点受惊但仍保持着风韵的绿眼睛。它们大而清亮，深色的瞳仁里跃动着金色的光斑。Louis不由自主地想象到那根天鹅颈在自己手里被折断或那对绿珠子静静躺在他手心里的样子，这想法让他从清晨就开始沮丧着的心情略微兴奋了起来。然后对方先开了口。“嗨。”

他的声音低沉动听，像广场上的钟声。Louis藏在卫衣口袋里的手攥紧了，指甲嵌进肉里。

“药房在哪儿？”

男人并未因为他没有理他的问好而气恼，而是伸出食指指了指走廊那边的方向。那只手骨节宽大，手指修长而有力，上面套满了花里胡哨的戒指，如同华丽的镣铐。他食指上那朵巨大的玫瑰在日光下闪着银色的光泽。

“往那边走，尽头右边那间。”

Louis循着他的话走过去，半晌又走了回来。坐在长沙发上读书的男人好奇地抬起头，绿眼睛眨巴眨巴地望着他：“怎么了？”

“药房的护士去吃午饭了。”Louis没好气地说，犹豫了一下坐到沙发的另一头，男人饶有兴致地看了他一眼。“你在这里又是干嘛？”

“我在等人。”他温柔地答道。Louis这才注意到他漂亮的唇 _（他想象着那对嘴唇含住自己阴茎的样子）_ 涂了些淡唇彩，身穿宽大的黑白色千鸟格风衣，裤子紧得像是随时要缯裂开来 _（那双修长的腿像毒蛇一般缠上他的腰肢）_ ，脚踩一双沙色的切尔西靴。他打扮得就像个出来卖的，最喜欢别人把钞票塞进他的两腿之间。

-所以你就是那个Styles咯？别等那个老男人了，他不过有些臭钱而已，跟我走吧，我会带你去任何地方，把你操得很爽然后杀死你。你会成为我最完美的作品。我保证你会爱上这一切的。

“我想请你去喝酒，今晚。”

这个漂亮的Styles挑起一根眉毛：“你成年了吗？”他语气丝毫不带嘲讽，潜台词却像在说，你行吗，处男？

“我看上去像个未成年？”Louis回嘴。

男人的眼神还是半信半疑，嘴角却挂上了一抹笑，冲他伸出一只手。Louis把手机掏出来递给他，他飞快地打下自己的电话号码然后还给了他。

刚才那扇被粗暴对待的门再次打开，Lopez右手小臂挂着大衣，左手把门轻轻关上，转过头看向两人。“Harry。”他笑了，声音温柔地像他那双蜜糖色的双眼。Louis突然感到胸腔里窜上一阵没来由的怒火，他想要一拳打进那张此刻涌现出无限柔情的脸，看着他趴在地上从嘴里吐出黏着神经和唾液的牙齿，鼻血弄脏了擦得反光的瓷砖地面，一丝不苟的头发狼狈地混合着血污贴在脸上。

在他走神的这一晌Harry早已走到了Lopez的身边，后者吻了吻男友的嘴唇，转过头关切地对Louis说了些什么，他听不到。两人转过身走了，Harry扭过头微不可察地冲他眨了眨眼，而这让Louis更加生气。

_婊子_ ，这个词像一只黑鸟，不停地在他的脑海中盘旋。他在回家的路上去药店买了安全套，到家把刚开的药照例冲进了马桶，用冰箱里剩的肉丸和意面做了一顿味道不可言说但足够充饥的午饭——他确实是饿了，尤其是在见到Harry后——然后去学校上课。他在欧洲近代史的课本上画画，用铅笔画Harry那双绿眼睛，把它们涂成黯淡无光的深灰色。 _婊子_ ，他用力地写下那个词，脑袋里那个低磁动听的声音嗡嗡作响。Harry在他的通讯录里叫自己H。 _婊子H_ 。他该被一点一点地破坏侵蚀，像蝴蝶的翅膀一点点被蚕食掉。他注定会被他毁灭，又或者他们会共赴毁灭。

但当他真正操进那具年轻而充满活力的身体时，那具饱满多汁如同熟透的杏子的身躯时，Louis还是有一瞬的眩晕感，一种真真切切的不真实感。Harry在他的身下，散发着杏仁香味的柔软卷发缠绕在他的指尖，心脏在他的手底下鲜活地跳动好像他的生命就这样交给了他，晒成小麦色的结实的大腿半悬在空中，小腿结结实实地夹着他发紧的腰肢，噙着水雾的眼仁直直地望着他。Louis咬他的嘴唇肩膀和乳头，他吃痛地闭上眼，Louis要他睁开眼睛，要他看着他，所以哪怕是Louis把整根都没入时他也睁大着眼睛看着年轻倔强的男孩，看他额角沁出的汗滴，看他深不见底的蓝色眼睛，看他起伏剧烈的胸膛。他对Louis那些半是挑逗半是认真的咒骂照单全收，他笑着说他喜欢Louis送给他的吻痕和伤痕。

Louis不知道Harry有这么多纹身，他像是被现代艺术家再创作的大卫雕像，又像从画里走出来的索多玛男妓。也许Louis正操着的是根溶化的盐柱也说不定。他虔诚地吻过那些杂乱的花纹，它们让他想起他脑子里那些奇怪的画作。这想法竟让他浮在空中的思绪落回到地面，像是Harry冲他张开双臂，露出那些刻在骨肉上的墨迹，对他说，来吧，来我这儿，我会懂你，你不是一个人。

_（注： 依《旧约圣经》记载，索多玛是一个耽溺男色而淫乱、不忌讳同性性行为的性开放城市，罪恶深重以致耶和华派了两位天使去毁灭它。天使将罗得和他的妻子、两个女儿救了出来，让他们逃到琐珥去。罗得的妻子不听天使的警告，顾念索多玛，在后边回头一看，就变成了一根盐柱。）_

他在这些混乱的嘈杂中释放，然后向下降落，落在Harry的怀里。Harry吻他的发顶，Louis品尝他饱满的胸口混着汗水的咸味，半晌闷闷地说：“那糟老头子一定给你讲过我了，所以你知道我是个有反社会倾向的社交障碍吧。”

Harry从唇角溢出一声甜腻的笑，“你在我眼里只是个可爱的小男孩，Louis，”他慢慢地说，“而且，‘那糟老头子’的名字叫Josh，他27岁。”

Harry说了错话，Louis既不“可爱”，更不喜欢他提到Josh或Joshua或Joseph时语气中隐忍的甜蜜。他突然从他身上翻身起来，沾着干涸体液的手揪住了Harry的头发，他满意地看到年轻男人因疼痛皱起的眉头。“跪下吸我的屌，婊子。”

Harry几乎是被扔到地上的，他咧开嘴巴露出雪白的牙齿,好像他天生喜欢被粗暴地对待。那对漂亮的嘴唇包裹着他再次硬挺起来的阴茎卖力地吮吸，脸颊因这个动作凹陷下去一块。他将那愤怒地涨大的性器吐出一点，又整根含下，粗糙的皮肤滑过敏感的喉头，Harry从喉咙深处溢出几声求救般的呻吟，又很快被他自己吞咽回去。

Louis操过几个女孩，但从没操过男孩，更没享受过这种级别的口活。他不多时便缴了械，Harry贪婪地吞下了那些温热的体液，仍不靥足地亲吻着嘴里那根软下去的温暖的权杖。他乖巧地跪在地上，看着Louis瘫倒进柔软的大床上，一边亲吻男孩的脚掌一边问：“我可以起来到床上去吗，daddy？”

该死，该死。他完全是个勾引人的大师，美丽性感如“新剖开的无花果”的卡玛拉。他心甘情愿俯于Louis膝下，与此同时又在掌控着他。他们就这样相拥着共赴风暴的中心。

_（注：卡玛拉，《悉达多》一书中角色，美丽智慧的性爱大师，与主角悉达多坠入爱河，后为其诞下一子，在携子参加活佛葬礼的路上被毒蛇咬伤而死，死前见到了阔别已久的爱人悉达多。）_

Louis睁开眼时天才蒙蒙亮。他的房间清晨室温很低，他往被子里缩了缩，翻了个身，又突然回过神来睁开眼。Harry已经走了，只剩空气里冷掉的膻腥味。

床头柜上留了一张纸条，Louis一边嘲讽Harry古董般的习惯一边伸长胳膊把它够到眼前。

_Loulou，_

_谢谢昨晚的一切。这是我一阵子以来享受过最爽的 ~~一场~~ 几场性爱。作为微薄的回报，我为你点了早餐（可惜你的冰箱空空荡荡，我都没有大展厨艺的机会:(_

_P.S.你的小家很可爱。和你一样。xx_

_爱你，_

_H_

他在落款处画了很多滥俗的爱心，这让它看上去颇像街头巷尾贴的香艳广告。Louis撇撇嘴把它折起来塞到枕头底下，这才反应过来他勉强能容下两个成年人的单人床上只有一只可怜的枕头。怪不得Harry走得那么早，他一定睡得很不舒服。Louis想着，滚到那片狭小的空间，鼻尖蹭着床单，上瘾般攫取着Harry留下的味道，手伸进被子里为自己解决了一番晨间问题。享受过成熟男人唇舌的侍候后，一双青春期男孩的种了茧子的手对他过于蓬勃的欲望来说明显沦为了窘迫而无味的替代品，他没撸几下就射了出来，嘴里还在无声地喊着Harry的名字。

他在去学校的公车上给他发短信，宿醉加嫖娼让他头痛欲裂，胃里时不时泛上一阵恶心。 _我今晚还想见到你。_

年轻男人很快回复了。 _抱歉，但今晚不行，xx_

_为什么?你要陪那个Joseph了吗?_

紧接着又是一条。 _还是你要去见别的男人了?我就知道你是个请杯酒就给人操屁股的荡妇。_

Louis发送完就后悔了。Harry迟迟没有回复，他在对话框里打了好多次对不起，又一一删掉，直到又一个白色气泡弹了出来。

_不是你想的那样，我今晚已经有工作安排了。你想的话我们可以另约个时间。_

_还有，我不是谁的床都上的。我愿意给你操，是因为我喜欢你。祝你今天愉快:)_

Louis盯着那两条言简意赅的信息，读来读去好像是什么难懂的外语。然后他把手机扔进背包，在公交车停靠的下一站跳下车，往与学校相反的方向走去。巨大的羞耻和愤怒感席卷了他。

Harry不能喜欢他，没有人喜欢他，他也不例外。他应该厌恶他，惧怕他，鄙视他，但他不能喜欢上他。

这想法让Louis害怕了。还没有过什么东西能让他感到害怕。他不知道自己所畏惧的是Harry轻轻松松说出来的那份好感，还是与之而来的压在他身上的期望和渴求。从没有人依赖过他，也从没有人向他渴求过什么。这超出了他的常识范围。他需要吃点药，或者睡一觉，让马上就要烧坏的大脑和心脏冷静一下。

他们第二次见面，Louis准备了手铐和皮鞭。Harry说他喜欢他的礼物。他们保持着一周一次的见面频率，有时两周一次，有时周中一次周末一次。他们一起吃个饭，喝点酒，然后因某个动作或某句话而一起滚上床去。Harry大多数时候离开得很早，有时——大多数时候是周末——他们两个也会像有的炮友一样，一起看个电影或什么的。Harry对无聊的浪漫轻喜剧情有独钟，Louis为那些过于老套的剧情和为爱所困的可怜人感到抓狂，但Harry每隔上几分钟都会凑过来吻他，身上的香味挠着他的鼻腔，所以他也没所谓了。

他喜欢Harry的吻，他们温暖而潮湿，带着他经常嚼的口香糖的薄荷味，黏腻如太妃糖浆。他喜欢他们牙齿相撞，他轻轻咬住Harry钻进来的舌尖，后者不安分的鼻尖蹭着他的求他快放过他。Harry会给他很多很多吻，也会向他索要很多很多吻。

他约Harry中午出来，在男人那辆擦得锃亮的路虎车里把他操进了软得过分的车后座，混在一起的体液打湿了他付不起的皮革座椅。完事后Harry整理好着装扣上安全带，吸了吸鼻子问他要去哪儿，“我送你。”

Louis清了清嗓子，语气不带一丝变化:“我该去见你男朋友了。”

他捕捉到Harry面色一沉，然后装作镇定地打开音响让来自上世纪伦敦的音乐溢满车厢，洗一洗罪恶的味道。Harry把他放到那幢包豪斯风格的水泥小楼前就离开了，当然，离别前向他讨了个吻。

“可以告诉我你在做什么么，Louis?因为你好像没在听我讲话。”Lopez轻轻用钢笔头点着纸面，拧起一对好看的眉头看着对面那个打字飞快的瘦小的男孩。

Louis觉得他就差把“我在给你欲求不满的男朋友发短信告诉他明晚再来挨操”写在脸上了。

那次他们在Louis狭窄的单人沙发上做完已是凌晨一点。黑胶唱机里Oasis的唱片早已转完，Harry赖着撒娇说他没力气去洗澡了，Louis把他凌乱的卷发卷在指尖咬他透红的耳朵，佯装漫不经心地往里吹着气。

“我想让你下周四晚上陪我。”

“下周四？”Harry被他挑逗得发痒，缩起了脖子，“那是24号，我答应过要和Josh出去的。”

他知道这话他说了和没说一个样。他想了想，伸出手揉了一把Louis乱糟糟的头毛：“你最近感觉怎么样？有按时吃药吗？”

Louis以沉默表达否定。“让我看看你。”Harry抓住他的胳膊，借着昏黄的灯光端详，手指轻柔慈悲地划过那些深浅不一的伤疤。有些长，有些短，有些行到一半改变了方向，有些伤痕纠缠在一起。但Harry很认真地花了很久把它们一根根数清楚。“二十。”他报出那个数字，想了想又说，“我不喜欢这个数字。”

“你喜欢哪个数字？”

“二十八怎么样？这是我的幸运数字。”Harry咧起嘴角笑，酒窝能淹死两条街的少男少女。Louis亲了亲那块凹陷的爬着笑纹的甜蜜的皮肤，随意地答：“好啊，那就二十八吧。”虽然他根本就不信幸运数字那一说，但这就当作送给Harry的礼物吧。他已经很久没送过别人礼物了，这陌生又新鲜的概念让他感到有点兴奋，也许只是因为对方是Harry。

他习惯性地咬了一口Harry柔软的肩膀，像只被刺激到的猫：“下周四下午六点，我去接你。”Harry没回答，他忙于亲吻Louis那些伤疤，像个信徒一般虔诚。

Harry承认他走出公寓看到Louis跨坐在那辆对于他来说有点大号的摩托车上时小小地吃了一惊。对方却只是满不在乎地撇撇嘴催他快过来，一边戴上自己的蓝边头盔一边扔给他一个绿色的。

“我以为你会开车来或什么的。”Harry把那个滑稽的头盔套到自己头上，小声嘟哝着。

“干嘛，”Louis反驳，“我车技很稳的。”

“你最好是。”Harry嘟哝着，长腿一跨坐在后座上，胳膊熟练地环上Louis的腰，大声地啵了一口男孩后颈裸露的皮肤，“我都不知道你还有机车呢，punk boy。”

“我偷的。”Louis打着了引擎，笨重的黑色大块头歪歪斜斜地扭动起来，尖叫着慢慢驶上了正轨。

Harry从喉咙里迸发出大笑:“你酷毙了，Lou!”他在越来越快速摩擦过耳畔的风中冲他喊，“我们去哪?”

“我不知道，”Louis诚实地回答，“你说我们去哪儿?”

“开就是了，一直往前开，开到曼彻斯特去!”

他们当然没能开到曼彻斯特，那辆不靠谱的古董机车在西区的街头突然报废，甚至没能让他们逃出伦敦城区。Louis对着那堆躺在路边的此时已经沦落为废弃金属的东西觉得有点不好意思，而Harry一直在一旁咯咯笑着——妈的，难道他觉得这也很酷吗?

幸好他们身边就是一家酒吧。在这个和别的日子没什么不同但又确实有点特殊的日子里喝得烂醉本不在Louis的打算之内，但看样子这么做也没什么不好。他们喝下数不清的杜松子酒，啤酒和伏特加，仿若在庆祝世界末日而非圣诞。杯子里开出一朵一朵的金玫瑰，他们无休止地接吻，好像这是世界上最后一件事。

“我想吃小圆面包。”他们跌跌撞撞地从酒吧出来，Harry指着对面尚未打烊的面包店，声带像在酒桶里浸过。

于是他们像电影里的大盗一样闯进那家小小的店铺。长发男人夸张地高声喊道:“给我来三千个小圆面包!”服务生女孩用看疯子的眼神怯怯地看着这两个长得很好看的小伙子。Louis笑得快要死掉，把裤子口袋里的硬币都洒在了柜台上:“给我们这些钱都买到的所有小圆面包就是了。”

他们还买走了仅剩的两瓶苹果汁，坐在冻屁股的公园长椅上边大笑唱歌边囫囵吃着，填充着只有酒精的胃袋。Louis差点噎到自己。Harry把剩的一点面包喂给了碰巧出没的流浪猫，然后把Louis拽过来吻他，舌尖还沾着苹果汁的甜味。他们像两个濒死的人拼命寻求着对方唇舌间的一丝温暖。Harry温热的大手拉过Louis快冻僵的手指塞进自己的裤子里，后者迟疑着摸到一根硬硬的引线。他大脑里好像突然有根神经突然爆裂了，他一下子明白为什么Harry会想他“开稳点”了。

操。Louis咬Harry软得过分的嘴唇，“我真想在这儿就把你操穿，让你怀上我的孩子。”

但他们好歹撑到了回家才开操。Louis的家，或者Harry的家——无所谓了，他们两个在一起时就是他们两个的家。Harry经过跳蛋充分扩张的甬道温暖湿润，他得意洋洋地跨坐在Louis身上求他夸他。阴茎被连根淹没的快感席卷了Louis，他们还从没这么玩过，这实在是——太过了，但也太爽了。这是一场漫长而甜蜜的酷刑，Harry是他的女王，而他心甘情愿败下阵来。

快要高潮前Louis想把钉在他身上的Harry拽下来，但Harry用他汗津津的大手扣住Louis，修长的手指填满了他的每个指缝。他说来吧Louis，无所谓了，你不是想让我怀上你的孩子吗，我也很想，不如我们试试怎么样。

那场过于放纵的性事结束后他们只是静静地黏在一起，像两块胶着的橡皮糖，等待身子里的潮水退去，月亮重新回到他们体内。然后Louis开了口：“我时常...会有一些奇怪的念头。”他的声音像被烟熏过。

Harry窝在他的怀里没说话，只是捏了捏攥着他的手指示意他在听。Louis继续说：“是我的脑子，它出了一些问题。有时候是奇怪的图画，有时是声音，有时是一股冲动和欲望...那些我脑子里的东西，它们支配着我。”他额角的每个毛孔都在因向另外一个人袒露心扉而疯狂冒汗，他神经质地笑了起来，“操…我从来没和别人说过这些。好像你才是我的心理医生。”

Harry转了个身，一双仿佛审视一切的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。他看上去坚定又悲悯。“继续说，Lou，你得说下去。”

Louis深吸了口气，他不确定他能不能做到。

“为了抵御那些东西我只能睡觉，睡着了我就不会再想起它们。最开始的那几年，还没学会和它们苟且相处的那几年，我每天花很多时间睡觉，醒来后花很多时间把药分好然后吃掉。我因为睡觉错过了升学考试，那也是为什么我现在还在读预科。”

“我时常感到孤独。我讨厌和别人待在一起，那会让我更加孤独，”他斟酌着用词，“还有恶心。”

Harry小声问:“那你和我在一起时呢?也会觉得孤独和恶心吗?”

Louis不敢去看那对近在眼前的试探的绿珠子了。他痛苦地闭上眼睛，半晌又慢慢睁开。“不，Harry，”他坚定地说，“和你在一起会感觉…快乐。操你会让我快乐，和你一起看滥俗电影喝廉价啤酒会让我快乐，仅仅是想着你存在在我的世界里这个事实都能让我感到快乐。我不知道为什么。”又也许他知道，只是不愿意说出来那个过于厚重的词。那个他曾以为一辈子都用不到的词。

他没给Harry回答的机会，一鼓作气地说:“别人也会听我讲话，但那是因为他们怕我或那是他们的工作。但你…你看上去是真的在用心听那些没用的胡言乱语。你和别人不一样。”他眨了眨眼，“我能感觉到你和我是一类人。”

Harry没说过，他也没问过，但他就是知道。他还知道他拥抱着Harry，把精液射进他的身体里，但又好像从来没有真正地触碰到过他。Harry像活在一颗巨大的水滴里，别人看得见，又摸不着。

Harry好久没说话，只是静静地盯着Louis。然后他轻轻地叹了口气。“我也很快乐，Louis，”他吻Louis微张的嘴唇和露出一点的门齿，“和你在一起比世界上任何一件事都让我快乐。”

Louis接受了那个吻。他终于说:“今天是我的生日。我十九岁了。”

年长的男人眨了眨眼睛，嘴角大大地咧开，露出了他那标准的自信迷人的笑容:“生日快乐，Louis!我现在送礼物还来得及吗?”

Louis有点失望，他以为Harry会再说点别的什么。这可是他的生日啊。但他没表现出来，只是笑了一下:“你知道你可以把你自己送给我的。”

“我会的。”Harry语气轻松得像在说他会送Louis一大盒巧克力，这让后者不知道他是认真的还是在开玩笑。Harry又说:“你的生日很特别，你不和家人一起过吗?”

他注意到Louis一瞬间阴沉下去的脸色，意识到自己说错了话。他在舌尖纠结着道歉的话，但下一秒Louis张口了。

“我妈在我十二岁的时候得白血病死了。我想我就是从那个时候开始慢慢不正常的。”他的眼神无处安放，语速因为紧张而过于快速，“我继父每个月会打给我一笔足够我在离学校很近的市中心租上一套不错的公寓还能体面生活的钱，他说我长大了，弟弟妹妹还太多太小，他没精力再照顾我。我知道他恨我，我就是个他甩不掉的累赘。我让他想起妈妈，因为我和妈妈长得最像，和她在一起的时间又最长。但我就是喜欢以此折磨那个可怜的怕我怕到要死的老家伙。我很可恶对不对?”

他看到Harry脸上流露出痛苦的表情，好像经受这一切的不是Louis而是他自己。他把Louis搂进怀里，那一瞬间年轻男孩突然感到他们是相通的，好像水溶进水里。

Harry贴着他的耳朵轻喃:“你一点也不可恶，Louis。你是在我身上发生过最好，最美的事。”

Louis把手滑到Harry隆起的蝴蝶骨上，翻身压在他身上，开始了新一轮的耕耘。他们静静地做爱，圣诞夜的钟声从窗外遥远的世界传来，Harry极轻的声音伴着钟声一起落在他的耳畔，他听不清，脑子里像是有个被枪击的铃铛。他在一片炫目的白光中倒下，花了半天才意识到Harry胸前的那片湿润是他自己的眼泪。Harry睡着了。

他应该在他睡着前给他一个更好的回答的。

毕竟Harry在钟声响起时对他说了我爱你。

他醒来时世界还在沉睡，Harry在沉睡。高大的男人因寒冷蜷缩在他的怀抱里，长卷发乱糟糟地遮住了脸，Louis费力地从那里辨别出了他粉嫩的嘴唇。他还没醒，所以他偷一个吻也无妨。

但他被Harry抓了个正着，后者摁住Louis的后脑加深了那个湿漉漉的早安吻，在气喘吁吁地结束时眨着眼睛一脸天真地说:“圣诞快乐，Lou。我是圣诞老人派发给你的礼物，不过因为没有袜子能够装下这么大个的礼物，我只好自觉地爬上你的床啦。”

Harry叫Louis用他房间里的浴室洗澡，他自己去了客厅旁的浴室。Louis迷迷糊糊的，出了房间才意识到这是Harry的家——他才不会在客厅中央放上那么一大棵缀满铃铛和彩球的闪闪发光的圣诞树。Harry在厨房，身上系着个奶油色围裙，笑容比圣诞清晨的阳光还耀眼：“还记得我们第一次错过的那顿早餐吗？”

他准备了全套英式早餐，味道惊人的不错，炒蛋金黄鲜嫩，培根的火候恰到好处，吐司和咖啡的香气让Louis心情大好。他难得地吃了很多，Harry在他对面慢悠悠地问：“想不想去看看你的家人？”

Louis停下了手里的刀叉，嘴里的食物突然失去了味道。“也许我们可以去看看你的家人。”

“我们在说你呢，Lou，”Harry放下餐具，“今天是圣诞节，就算你不想你父亲，就当为了你的弟弟妹妹们吧。我打赌你一定有一堆可爱的家人。”他眨了眨眼，好像他也是“家人”范畴中的一份子。

Louis从马克杯上沿端详着Harry，他读不懂他脸上的表情，但他能看出来他很期待他能答应。

“好吧，”他说，“但我需要带上我的药。”

他们先去了趟Louis的公寓取他的药，然后开车前往那个靠近曼城的小城唐卡斯特。Harry打开了音乐，温柔的旋律溢满了车厢。

_When I first held you I was cold_

_A melting snowman I was told_

_But there was no-one there to hold_

_Wow, look at you now_

_Flowers in the window_

_It's such a lovely day_

_And I'm glad that you feel the same_

_'Cos to stand up out in the crowd_

_You are one in a million_

_And I love you so_

_Let's watch the flowers grow_

_There is no reason to feel bad_

_But there are many seasons to feel glad, sad, mad_

_It's just a bunch of feelings_

_That we have to hold_

_But I am here to help you with the load_

_(是Travis的Flowers in the Window,Harry很喜欢的一首歌～)_

“我喜欢这首歌。”Louis咬着可乐的吸管，“很温柔，像你一样。”

“是吗?”Harry从嘴角溢出一声笑，看了他一眼，“我希望我的葬礼上能放这首歌。”

Louis咬着吸管的牙齿还没有松开。Harry的葬礼，这是个他从未想过的场景。他确实想象过杀掉Harry——剜出他脸上那对晶莹的绿宝石，割开他笔直的天鹅颈看红酒从皮肤下喷涌出来，剖开他脆弱的胸膛取出那颗神秘的心脏一探他的究竟。但——不，他从未想过他会死。Harry是那样自信又卑微，强大且脆弱。他应该永生。

Louis承认他有点被吓到了。他缩在副驾驶的位置上，穿着Harry的毛衣，牛仔裤和牛仔外套，窗外飞速掠过的阳光在柔软的织料上起舞，胸口传来的Harry的温度让他些许安心了些。他闭上了眼睛，希望这条路永远没有尽头。

他是被Harry轻声叫醒的。“我们到了，宝贝。”Harry习惯性地在他额角烙下一吻，帮他解开安全带，“欢迎回家。”

Louis睁开惺忪的睡眼有点迷糊地下了车，车里的暖风开得很足，室外骤降的温度让他打了个哆嗦，眼前那幢熟悉又陌生的黑灰色建筑更是让他觉得胃袋猛地一沉。

“我在这里等你。”Harry对他说。但Louis拽住了他的袖口:“你得和我一起去。”

Harry愣了一下，一丝惶恐闪过他的眼睛又很快褪去。“好吧，”他笑着说，把一只手搭在Louis的肩膀上让他们两个的距离靠近了些，他身上带着熟悉的木质香气和空气的冷冽味道。“冷吗?”他问。

Louis摇摇头，吸了吸鼻子:“我们走吧。”

从这里到门廊好像足足有几百公里那么长。站在黑色大门前，Louis感到前所未有的压迫感。放松，他对自己说，有Harry在。

他摁响了门铃，一瞬间想转身飞快地跑路——他可能确实会那么做，但门开了。

“…Louis?”那个一只手还握着门把手的高挑女孩盯着他，一脸不可置信。Louis扬起嘴角冲他笑了一下，“嗨，Lottie。”

Lottie眨了眨眼，然后尖叫起来:“我的天是Louis——!!”她看上去非常非常想要拥抱阔别已久的哥哥，胳膊伸到空中却又尴尬地收了回去。“Emm…”她眨了眨眼，粉色的发卷在眼前晃动着，“对不起，我忘了你不喜欢肢体接触。总之先进来吧。”

“没关系，”Louis冲她张开怀抱，耸了耸肩，“过来。”——然后他就得到了一个满是香水和蛋糕香味的完全不打折扣的拥抱。

Lottie一边把他们带进门一边看着Harry:“这位是…?”

Louis还在犹豫怎么介绍Harry，男人已经笑着伸出手:“我是Harry，Louis的朋友。”他应该去竞选全球最迷人笑容，Louis看着他的侧脸想。

“Pheobe和Daisy在楼上的房间，剩下几个人都去超市买食材了。爸爸在厨房，你想见见他吗?”Lottie的语气不无担心，但Louis点了头，她只好带他走到了房子那头的厨房，敲了敲门，“嗨，老爸，看看谁来了。”

正在案板前忙碌的男人闻声转过了身，在目光与他撞上的一瞬肉眼可察地僵滞了一下。Louis挑挑眉，轻松地说:“嗨。”

“嗨，Louis，”男人迅速整理好了表情，“圣诞快乐。”

Louis冲他飞快地笑了一下，男人的手拘谨地在围裙上抹了一把，目光又落向Harry，于是后者又做了遍自我介绍。男人吩咐Lottie去泡茶又小心翼翼地问Louis:“来都来了，要和我们一起吃午餐吗?”

“不了，”Louis撇撇嘴，露在长毛衣外面的几根手指勾住了Harry的，“我就是回来看看。”

他没再看男人的表情，牵着Harry出了厨房，在楼梯口被双胞胎姐妹截了个正着，收到了过于热情的欢迎。在这过程中Harry一直饶有兴致地端详着木质楼梯旁那面墙上挂着的许多照片。在双胞胎终于离开去厨房帮忙后，他笑着指着其中一个骑在马上的小男孩问Louis·:“这是你吗?”

“啊，是的，”Louis的脸有点发烫，“我那时八岁。”

“你看上去像个19世纪赛马比赛的冠军。”Harry嬉笑着说。

Louis的房间在二楼尽头的那一间，他们未曾动过那里的陈设，一切都还是他上次离开时的样子。惨白的阳光洒在单人床上，对面的书桌上摆着一排侦探小说和小Louis与妈妈的合照，足球和那把已经跑音的旧吉他静静地倚在角落里。Louis拉开书桌前的凳子，转过头却发现Harry的注意力全部集中在了墙上挂着的那些画上。

“这些是你画的吗，Louis？”

他点点头，看着那些风格奇诡画面杂乱的“作品”，“刚确诊那会医生告诉我画画是一种排解的方法，在那些去不成学校的日子里我有时会画一些......”他走过来，轻轻拉住Harry的手，“算了，别理它们了。”

“不......”Harry轻轻地说，反把Louis的手包在自己手里，“它们很美。”

Louis不懂这些杂乱铺陈的斑点和线条或不成形的蓝色的人体碎片有什么美的，Harry这个大艺术家的脑袋里总装满了他想不通的东西，比如他固执地为Louis买花，他要在自己的葬礼上放一首赞美爱的歌，又比如他爱上Louis这件事。

“如果你有兴趣的话......”Harry接着说，“我有几个朋友是开画廊的，也许你可以开一个自己的画展，卖出去几幅作品也说不定。”

“别取笑我了，Harry。”

Harry转头看向他，嘴角的酒窝里都溢满了温柔。“你知道我没在开玩笑。”他轻轻地说。

他们在那张和Louis一样小巧的单人床上亲热了一会儿，Harry的鼻尖蹭着Louis的，认真地盯着他说：“也许我们应该留下和你的家人们一起吃顿午饭。”他的语气像在哄小孩子，被Louis不耐烦的摇头打断：“不，Harry，我们不会留下。”

“但他很期待你能留下。”

“那只是客套话罢了。”

Harry垂下了眼睑，眼睫两把小扇子在他眼前投下一片阴影，Louis看不清他的眼睛。

“关于之前你和我说的，Louis，”他顿了顿，“你说对了一点，你的继父怕你。但我能看出来，那是因为他爱你，但苦于不知如何表达。他害怕你一再的......自我封闭和拒绝。但是他并不恨你，Louis。他爱你就像爱他其他每一个孩子。”

Louis听不懂Harry在说什么，他的头很痛。那些单词飘进他的脑袋里，他却无法把他们拼成完整的句子。“你不懂，Harry——我们不说这个了，”他闭上了眼睛，整个人在下坠，没有人能来救他，Harry试图拉他一把，但他推开了他。“我可以为我自己做决定。我们过一会儿就离开。”

“好吧，”他听到Harry语气里难掩的失望，空气中凝结的泡泡无声地碎掉了，“都听你的。”

他们在镇上那家Louis从小吃到大的意式餐厅吃了肉酱意面——味道变差了，标价却爬高了——然后踏上回伦敦的路。Harry在那一天的剩下时候都是一副有点难过的样子，他径直送Louis回家，然后一个人离开了。他整个人像是商店的圣诞橱窗里易碎的玻璃娃娃，周身的光芒比平日黯淡了不少，只在冬日阳光的照耀下散发出一点光热来。Louis觉察出了Harry的不对劲，他想也许是因为他。他让Harry难过。一定是因为他。

这让Louis本就不堪重负的神经几近崩溃，他几个月以来头一次这么严重地发病，Harry不在身边。

不应该这样的。今天可是圣诞节啊。

那天后他们足足两个星期没见面。Harry忙工作，他在圣诞后的第二天马不停蹄地飞去了南半球某个温暖的岛国并在那里迎接了新年。而Louis忙着处理他因为Harry不在身边而时常糟糕的情绪，忙着应付太多考试，忙着在此之余让自己像个正常人一样生活。他听了Harry的话按时服药，睡很多觉，试着接纳新成员——Harry寄存在他家的那只黑灰色的短毛猫，眼睛是比他深一点的钴蓝色。他发现和动物相处果然比和人类相处要轻松一些，也可能是因为那只猫让他想起Harry。

他步行一小时去心理诊所，途中路过公园。这天下午的阳光对于伦敦的冬天来说过于慷慨了，广场上落了几只鸽子，有几个家长陪伴的小孩子蹲在地上，伸出放了面包屑的小手喂那些鸽子。Louis定睛看了一会儿，直到给人喂得肥大的鸽子扑棱棱飞走了。很久以前他也在这儿喂过鸽子。当时妈妈陪他一起。

“Louis，”穿西装的男人刮了刮鼻子，有点犹豫地开口，“你和Harry之间，你们——是不是发生了一些事情?”

Louis抬起眼皮看了对面的男人一眼，并不感到奇怪。说实话Lopez到现在还发现不了他才是觉得他有问题。“嗯。”他只是轻哼一声以作答复。

“你喜欢和他在一起吗?”Lopez顿了顿又说，“别担心，我现在是以一个心理医生的角度在看待你们的关系，所以尽管说就行。”

Louis想说他多虑了。他点点头:“和Harry在一起让我很开心。”

“伤害他让你很开心吗?” 

Louis皱起了眉头，男人的话让他感觉莫名其妙，但无可辩驳。“是…”他有点困难地说，“但不止于此。”

Lopez显然忽略了他后面那句话。他身体前倾靠在木质书桌上，过于认真地盯着Louis:“听着，小男孩…我知道你是个有社交障碍的反社会，也理解你想要施虐的欲望——但别是Harry。你享受一点一点破坏他是吗?”他修长的手指点了点心脏的位置，“他根本不需要别人破坏。他已经从里到外破碎过了”

Lopez的话让Louis头皮发冷，他的手心渗出密密的冷汗，手指紧抠进沙发坐垫里，像是要把其中的填充物抠出来。对方却不给他消化的机会，紧逼着他不放。

“你喜欢和他在一起，但你又对他了解多少呢?他的家庭，他的朋友，他大学读的什么专业，他对什么过敏?他有告诉过你关于他的更多事情吗?你有问过吗?你有好奇过吗?”Lopez的语气平静又冰冷，抛出的问题像一个个炸弹在Louis大脑里轰鸣，“你不可能拥有他，Louis。Harry是个影子，你抓不住的。趁早放手吧，别伤害他，也别迷恋他。你会玩火自焚的。”

高大骄傲的男人看着对面那个瘦小的男孩几乎是整个人要消失进那张单人沙发里，犹豫着要不要给他叫杯柠檬水。严格来说他刚说的话超出了他作为心理医生的职业范畴，但——从某种意义上来说——他也在给他忠告。

然后他听到一声不轻不重的冷笑在硝烟散进的空气中炸裂开来。Louis说了他认识他以来最长的一段话。

“你没资格说教我。你说我不了解他，但你又对他了解多少呢?”他抬起头直视着Lopez，第一次，后者看清了那双水蓝色的眸子，它们现在浓得像雾，又冷得像铁，“你才是自私的那一个。你明知道Harry不属于你却还是把他绑在身边，不然他怎么会找到我呢?”

Louis不知道他怎么回的家。他进了门直奔厕所，抱着马桶把早饭都吐了个干净，身体还在因他恶狠狠的那袭话颤抖，大脑却在翻来覆去咀嚼Lopez的那番话。尽管他反驳他时看上去底气十足，但他心里知道Lopez说的都是真的。

Harry从来没有属于过他，一刻都没有。吸着他的阴茎时没有，看电影时黏乎乎地吻他时没有，说他爱他时没有，开一上午车送他回家时也没有。一切始终是他的幻想。 _一切都是因为他爱上Harry了。_

_Harry已经从里到外破碎过了。_ 是啊，他早该意识到这一点，但他却一直选择忽视。Harry有着比枫糖浆还甜的皮囊，灵魂却是苦的；他就像一枝花心腐烂的中空的玫瑰。

那只和Harry一样漂亮的猫轻巧地走了进来，毫不认生地跳上了Louis的腿窝成一团。男孩的手攀上猫纤细柔软的脖颈，稍稍加了些力气。他可以毫不费力地掐死Harry的猫然后把尸体丢进垃圾桶，再在Harry回来后一脸无辜地耸耸肩说猫丢了。Harry会难过么?他会为了那只猫哭吗?他会为了那只猫恨他吗?他会让他赔他吗?一颗血淋淋的，跳动着的，因他而鲜活的心够不够呢?

如果死的是Louis自己呢?Harry会难过吗?他会为了他哭吗?

Louis手指上加大的力度松开了，轻轻覆在猫背上，猫咪乖顺地叫了声。他从裤子里掏出手机，拨通了Harry的号码。他以为他是濒临溺死的人，期待抓到最后一根绳索，但当电话接通的一瞬他还是成了个哑巴，任由自己被大洋那头传来的声音卷向深渊。

“…...嗨，Louis。”Harry听上去精疲力尽，四下一片寂静，世界在他们周围死去。“抱歉才接电话，现在是凌晨四点。”

Louis应该礼貌性问个好，或表达一下打扰了Harry休息的歉意，但他习惯直切主题。“我想道歉…我之前冲你发了脾气。”

Harry似乎想了很久才想起来这么一回事，Louis都能想到他睁着大眼睛，眉头微锁的样子。

“啊…那次啊。没关系，你不必感到抱歉。”他吞咽口水的声音被放大得无比清晰，“……你知道我永远不会生你的气。”

“我当时只是…...”Louis口干舌燥，“你知道，我不太对劲。我想起了以前的一些事。”

“是啊，我知道…...”Harry安抚着他，轻轻叹了口气，“你也让我想起了以前的一些事。”

你又对他了解多少呢?他的家庭，他的朋友?这话像刺耳的钟声冲击着Louis的鼓膜。

“什么事?” 他问，目光落在雪白的天花板上，仿佛那里栖居着一个不存在的神明，而他是最虔诚的信徒，“求求你，Harry，和我说说吧…...我想了解你，比你的身体更深入地了解你。告诉我吧。”

他想他吓到Harry了，因为对方过了好久才慢慢地说:“对不起，Louis。那太黑暗了，我怕吓到你。”

“你在说谎。”

“你知道我从来不对你说谎。”Harry的声音轻得像一片羽毛，他听上去下一秒就要变成一只燕子从这世界上飞走了。而Louis只是一个没有翅膀的凡人，他抓不住他的。

Harry给他发短信时Louis正在上美国诗歌鉴赏课，头顶反光的中年教授站在大而空的教室前侃侃而谈惠特曼和爱默生，他坐在教室最后一排，笔尖无聊地点着米白色的纸面，放在一旁的手机突然亮了起来。

_一小时后在你家见。xx_

操，回伦敦了也不和我说一声，而且我他妈还有一个半小时才下课啊。Louis在心里暗骂一声，把课本和水笔丢进书包，把包斜挎在肩上，起身看都没看教授一眼就出了教室。

Harry到得很准时。他出现在Louis的公寓门口，更长了一些的卷发凌乱地窝在颈窝里，黑衬衫的纽扣因寒冷也不再开到胸口，穿一条很有热带风情的闪着亮片的黑色紧身牛仔裤，脚踩一双金色靴子。他的皮肤晒得有点黑，笑起来酒窝还是一样深。他冲Louis挑挑眉：“嗨。”

Louis舔舔唇，他全身上下每一个细胞都在兴奋地尖叫，诉说着他有多想念Harry。下一秒他遵循了身体的本能，撞上去捧住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，嘴唇覆住他的，舌尖滑过男人光滑的齿面。

Harry的回应来得更加热烈。他向屋里跨了一步，借着身高优势把Louis压到墙上，一只大手顺带带上了门。他像只给幼崽洗脸的猫，把带着湿气的吻种在Louis的额头眼角鼻尖嘴唇，褪下他宽大的毛衣和牛仔裤，嘴唇热情地贴上男孩早已硬挺的情欲的权杖。Louis捅得太用力又太着急，几次他都感觉顶端甚至擦过了Harry的小舌——他的喉咙被他操坏了，他永远也不能发出声音了，他是只属于他的哑夜莺了。

但他好歹在高潮前及时抽开了身，带着腥味的精液斑驳地溅在Harry的脸上头发上颈窝里，Harry伸出粉红色的舌尖把嘴角的一圈舔尽，又满不在意地抹了一把脸。Louis知道他就是喜欢这个，喜欢被人喊婊子，喜欢被人揪着头发操喉咙或者屁股。

他把Harry按在墙上操，每一下都顶到前列腺再抽出来，头皮因那熟悉的密道的温度和紧紧吸着他的力度而发麻，额角的每一个毛孔都渗出细汗来。Harry的乳尖紧紧地贴着冰冷的墙壁，硬得发疼的阴茎倒折着，顶端渗出的汩汩液体蹭湿了墙壁。他那敏感的喉咙发出的尽是些零碎的不成句的词，Louis艰难地从中辨认出他喊的是他的名字。他掐住Harry绷着劲的腰肢，力度之大足以印下指印，在男人高耸的蝴蝶骨上落下无数个细碎的吻。那些吻在这场绝对称不上温柔的性爱中竟成了最柔软的东西，也许也是最真实的。

一切结束之后他们倒在沙发上休息，Louis注意到从Harry扔在地上的外套中掉出来的一张纸。是一张机票，从诺曼·曼利国际机场到希思罗机场，落地时间是一个半小时前。(注:诺曼·曼利国际机场，位于牙买加的一个机场，主要服务首都金斯顿。)

Louis咬了咬嘴唇，感到浑身的血液在血管中凝结了起来。

“你刚下飞机就来找我了?”

“是啊，”Harry漫不经心地耸了耸肩，“我想你了。”

一股巨大的难过和愤怒席卷了Louis，他俯下身去吮Harry身上的燕子，然后舌尖的舔舐变成了牙齿的撕咬。铁锈一般的腥味在他口腔里炸裂开，他感到Harry在他身下僵滞了一下，但没有出声。

“你不能这么做，Harry Styles，”他这话倒更像是说给自己听的，他甚至不敢看Harry的眼睛，“你不能向我靠近的同时又拼命把我推开…”

他也许哭了，也许没有。他所有能感觉到的只有口腔里Harry的血的味道，他小心翼翼地落在他发间的手指，还有他不断的，轻声的道歉:“对不起，Louis，对不起…”

Louis在午夜醒来。他一个人睡在他房间里那张单人床上，Harry的猫不在房间里，Harry也不在。

也许他又不告而别了，像每一次一样。Louis想着，随便套上一件睡衣光着脚出了卧室。令他稍微吃了一惊的是Harry就在他面前。他光着身子站在窗边，一手支着下巴直直地注视着窗外，身上那些神秘的图案和符号在窗外街灯的微弱光芒映照下涌动着墨色的光泽。Louis一边第无数次感叹Harry那宛如上天馈赠的肉体，一边轻轻地走了过去。“冷吗?”宁静的空气因为他的打扰颤抖了起来。

Harry转过身看着他，笑着摇摇头:“室内很暖和。”他指了指窗外，“但外面在下雪。”

Louis透过蒙了一层水气的窗户看去，地上铺了一层厚厚的白，远处的霓虹灯被雪光磨平了几分棱角，折射出柔和模糊的光晕。“哇。”他轻声感叹。

“很漂亮，是吧?”Harry的语气中带着兴奋，像个第一次见到雪的小男孩。Louis转过身来看到那只燕子翅膀上的伤口，绽开的皮肤下是嫩粉色的新肉。“疼吗?”他把手指覆上那一小块皮肤。他弄折了Harry的翅膀，Harry飞不走了，跑不掉了，要一直留下陪他了——这想法让他的身子里蹿过一阵细细的电流。

Harry摇摇头，牵过Louis的手一根一根吻他的手指:“你给我的伤痕和亲吻一样甜蜜。”他因为这句有点廉价的俏皮话自顾自笑了起来。

Louis没说话，Harry握着他的那只手在自己微凉的皮肤上流连，突然问道:“想不想做爱?”

“你累了，Harry，”对方担忧地看着他的黑眼圈和眼球上的血丝，“你需要休息。”

“我在倒时差啦，”男人却好生和他撒娇，“求求你了，现在只有你能分散我的注意力。” 他整个人向Louis贴去，几乎要撞进他的怀里，光滑柔软的皮肤和身上那股熟悉的腌渍李子的温暖气息刺激着Louis全身上下每一个感官。

Louis叹了口气，手指向下滑过Harry的臀缝，贴着他的穴口慢慢地打转。Harry把头枕在他的肩膀上吻他的脖颈。

他们温柔地做爱，一边看雪在空中打着转慢慢落下。没有人再提起那件事，Harry的那件事。Louis想没关系，Harry不愿说，他就不会再问，他毕竟不能要求Harry对他毫无保留。他们就这样保持着微妙的关系，像两根并行的细线，也没什么不好的。

直到那一天的到来。

那是春天结束，夏天刚刚开始的一个再平常不过的周六，Louis和Harry像往常一样去他们在圣诞夜喝得大醉的那家酒吧和其他几个在那里认识的朋友喝酒——多数时候其实是Harry陪Louis，他本人十分节制，最多喝上几杯马丁尼或鸡尾酒。

他们围着环形沙发坐了一周，桌子上凌乱地洒满了纸牌和子弹杯。驻唱歌手被廉价音响放大的声音越过粘稠的空气径直冲击着鼓膜，过量的酒精仿佛溶进了血液，在Louis的血管里奔腾着。他附到Harry耳边说他要再去要一杯螺丝起子，Harry亲了亲他的嘴角低声说等他回来，然后转过身接着和其他人玩游戏。

Louis的步子有点摇晃，头顶不断变幻闪烁的灯光刺得他眼睛发痛。他稍稍眯起眼睛，直到撞上一个结实又硬朗的胸膛才发现身前的那片阴影不是因为他眼花而凭空出现的。

“嗨，Louis。”

他都不用思考就能辨别出声音的主人，那个他每周都要去见一次的人。Louis抬头对上那双深色的，和他一样对不准焦的瞳孔，礼貌性地回答了一声：“嗨。”

“看来你没有听从我的建议，”Lopez的身上带着一股浓重的酒味，Louis想像他这种尺寸的人喝的一定都是整瓶整瓶的伏特加。他定定地注视着他，话语里不带一丝感情，“戒酒，以及戒掉Harry。”

Louis没力气和他置辩，耸了耸肩，侧身想要推开男人：“你挡住我的路了。”

下一秒他的肋骨结结实实地挨了一拳，剧烈的疼痛在胸腔中炸开，有一秒他甚至无法呼吸。他张开嘴想大叫，把疼痛排出去，但发不出声音，它们在身体里凝结成了固态。他眼前发黑，什么也看不清，只知道抬起比对方细上一圈的胳膊在第二拳擦过颧骨时无用地挡了一下。那个结实的拳头还是落在了他脸上，他像是突然咬开了一颗饱满的血浆软糖，被撕裂开的肌肉源源不断地涌出鲜血，混着黏膜和唾液糊满了牙齿和牙床。他趔趄地后退了几步，棉花一样轻而软的双腿勉强支撑着身体平衡，垂下来的刘海挡住了视线，耳朵里响起尖锐的鸣叫声。他想起Lopez曾随口提过他有拳击背景，操，看来他真没在吹牛。

他不用照镜子都知道现在的样子一定很可笑。他应该扭头打道回府或随便说点好话让Lopez放过他，甚至一声不吭地从他身边过去。但Louis Tomlinson总是擅长于做出最糟糕的决定。

“操你的，”他擦了一把嘴角的血，于是虎口也绽开了鲜红色的花，“我他妈还不需要一个满肚子骗术只会告诉我‘你会变好的’的老变态来教训我。”

他们两个之间的距离骤然缩近，Lopez身上的酒气灌进他的鼻腔，Louis闭上眼睛自暴自弃地做好鼻骨被打断或者打歪的准备。但那一拳始终没有落下，取而代之地，他被另一个突然闯进来的身体出其不意地撞到了一边，紧接着是拳头砸进肉里的沉闷的声音，而这一切都发生在不到两秒之内。

他睁开眼睛，心脏过于疯狂地跳动着。世界好像倒了个个儿，他花了一阵子才辨清Harry的面容——那张值得上保险的脸此刻一半都涂满了血，更多的还在源源不断地从鼻腔和下唇的裂痕中涌出来，像打翻了的血腥玛丽。Harry没有看他，而是直直地注视着Lopez，深色的绿眼仁看上去过于平静。有些Louis眼熟的面孔冲过来想要拉开Harry或Lopez，但长发男人只是冲他们挥了挥手示意他们不必。酒吧那头的主唱还在聒噪地嘶吼着苍白的乐符。

Lopez显然也吃了一惊。“Harry——”他叫那个柔软的名字时声音都在颤抖，全然没了方才面对Louis时的冷静，“......你让我很失望。”

“我很抱歉，Josh，”Harry的声音冰冷，“我们结束了。”

那个永远保持着风度，永远没有过一丝慌乱甚至犹疑的大个子男人此刻却成了狼狈本身。他似乎用了很大的力气才张开嘴巴，似乎从那里吐出的不是一个个句子，而是需要再三考虑才能使用的危害过大的武器。

“所以你就是喜欢被人虐待是吧?”他深吸一口气，单词一个一个砸在地板上，“我努力了那么久，我用尽了每一种方法，我把我所有的耐心都给你，我想要帮助你，我想要治好你，不只是因为你是我的病人。但到头来，到头来一切都是白费而已，”他顿了顿，“或许我早该明白的，没有人能让碎过的花瓶复原，最高超的技师也不行。你明明知道这一点。你早该告诉我的。”

“对不起。”Harry居高临下地看着那个此刻显得无比弱小的男人，尽管他脸上狰狞的伤还是拜他所赐，“我感谢你为我做过的一切；至于回报，我也都用你想要的方式偿还给你了，现在也是时候结束了。”他突然想到了什么，轻轻拧起眉头，“你明明早就知道了，为什么不和我分手?”

“别再用你心知肚明的答案羞辱我了，Harry。”

Lopez的话是说给Harry听的，但却让Louis一阵战栗——他有一种和这个可怜的男人相通的感觉。他们都一度以为自己支配着Harry，但事实却是他们才是被支配的那一方——等反应过来时，他们已经完完全全地陷入了Harry那张甜蜜的巨网中，快乐着他的快乐，难过着他的难过，剖开自我为他献上灵魂，就此堕入无底的深渊。

“没人能救你，Harry，我不能，这个男孩也不能，”Lopez的声音听上去像泄了气的皮球，“你们只会互相拉拽着共同坠入深渊。这只是时间问题。”

“你错了，”Louis感到Harry拉起他的手，那双手和任何时候一样，依然温暖而有力，“Louis和你不一样。”

“疼吗？”

他们倚在浴室冰凉的洗手台上，鼻息落在对方光裸的皮肤上。Harry攥着一块湿毛巾小心翼翼地擦拭着Louis脸上的伤口，他小腹上被Lopez打过的地方已是一片乌青。Louis摇摇头，又点点头。“长得一副老好人的样子，谁能想到揍起人来比谁都狠。”

Harry笑了起来，咧起的嘴角扯开了他下唇上那道鲜红的裂口。他用粗糙的拇指指尖拭净男孩鼻子旁的一点血迹，怜爱地在他的鼻尖落下一吻，长发扫过他的脸颊。Louis抬手摁住了Harry的后脑，含住了他的唇。他的舌尖滑过那对粉嫩而饱满的嘴唇，在绽开嫩肉的细小伤口处流连。他感到Harry的身子微不可察地颤抖了一下，柔软的舌头求饶般抵住他的，Louis使坏地咬了咬他的下唇，挑起眉毛来问他：“你呢？你疼吗？”

Harry想了想，认真地点了点头：“说出来你别笑话，其实我还挺怕疼的。”

Louis想起Harry身上那些拜他所赐的，大多早已愈合的细小伤口，觉得一阵脸红。他出了浴室把自己丢到Harry那张柔软的大床上，感觉浑身的骨头都在打架，酒精和粘稠的血一起涌上喉管，他拼命抑制下反胃的冲动。Harry为他端了杯水进来：“喝点水吧。”

他像个生病的孩子一样乖乖喝掉了那杯水，Harry出去前为他关掉了房间里的灯。一股巨大的困意混着小腹隐约的疼痛感向他袭来，他被Harry的气息包围着陷入梦境。

Harry的安眠药对他效果欠佳。Louis在后半夜惊醒，冷汗打湿了枕头。在他短暂而嘈杂的梦里全是绿眼睛男人的泪水和粘稠的，冷掉的血。他捂着刺痛的脑袋坐起来喘着气恢复平静，身上不知何时盖上了张薄毯。四下里黑暗寂静，唯一的一点光亮和窸窣的声音从门缝里漏进来。

Louis光脚下了床，每一步都像踩在棉花上一样无力。浴室亮着灯，从中传出的声音很奇怪，像是有人用剪刀划开一张布，沉闷压抑但毫不拖泥带水，嚓啦，嚓啦。

他迟疑着推开了浴室虚掩的门。

最先映入他眼帘的是地板上大片大片的棕色长发和血滴，失去光泽的卷发仿佛死去的生命了无生气地躺在地上，那些狰狞的红色眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Louis。而它们原先的主人还在用手中的剪刀剪下更多的头发，剪刀戳破了他的下巴和脖子，也划裂了他颤抖的手。Louis一时间发不出一点声音来，一部分是由于震惊和错愕，还有一部分——是因为Harry的美。现在他栗色的头发短而凌乱，脸上和颈窝里涂满了碎发和血斑，但却美得令人心悸。

“Harry——”他试探着出声，嗓子像被砂纸磨过。他在自己反应过来前冲上去，没用一点力气就夺过了Harry手中的剪刀，银色的凶器落在地上发出一声脆响。“停下，Harry。”

他眼前的这个Harry和几小时前哄他入睡的男人判若两人。他皮肤苍白，大而无神的双眼爬满了血丝，乌黑的眼眶和眼袋让他看上去一夕间苍老了十几岁。“Lou——”他沾血的嘴唇止不住颤抖，胸口剧烈地起伏着，话都快说不完整，“我知道我做了错事，我已经惩罚过自己了...可不可以不要惩罚我了？”

第一次，Louis看到那双眼睛里溢满了恐惧，那是一种他从未见过的颜色——常人无法想象更不曾经历的，从心底里滋生的痛苦和阴影。Harry所有强大美丽的外壳碎尽了，露出的是扎满碎片，泛红腐烂的皮肉和千疮百孔的灵魂。

那是Louis一直以来想要触碰的灵魂。Louis深爱着的灵魂。

“你什么也没做错，Harry，”他伸出胳膊环住那个脆弱得像一张纸的男人，感到他的重量落在他身上，“也没有人会惩罚你。就算有，我也会保护你。”

空气寂静而粘稠，像一锅煮不开的浓汤。过了几秒，也许是几分钟，Louis感到温热的液体打湿了他的脖颈，Harry宽厚的肩膀颤抖着。

“谢谢你...”他的声音细如蚊呐，不住重复着，“谢谢你，谢谢你...”

Louis的手迟疑了一下，落到了Harry高耸颤抖的蝴蝶骨上。Harry毛躁的发尖扎着他的脸颊让他有些痒，眼泪混合着血将他的颈窝和T恤染成一片泥泞，他们像两滩糖水一样融化在一起。

“你真的很美，Harry，”他的手指插进那颗毛茸茸的，颤抖的脑袋里，穿过短得一下就能抚到头的卷发，“想泡个澡吗？我去放水。”

他们一起泡了个安静的澡，Louis为Harry洗干净脸，手指抚过他的头皮，感受着发丝混着洗发水的泡泡柔软地缠绕着他的手指。Harry乖巧得像一只小猫，眨巴着深色的眼睛看Louis帮他一点点吹干头发，把那头鸟窝一样的乱毛吹成一个还算漂亮的发型，露出硬朗的下颌线线条和无数细小的伤口。Louis轻轻地扯着他的头发吻他，嘴唇与嘴唇相亲，Harry伸出舌头舔了舔Louis干燥的唇，也像一只小猫。

他挑了件轻薄的，几乎没有任何遮挡作用的丝质睡袍，爬上床去叫Louis也快点上床。男孩摁灭了灯，打开了窗让微凉的夜风滑进来搅动屋子里过于黏稠的空气。他们面对面躺着，彼此面面相觑，Louis一时之间仍不能习惯这个突然变得硬朗英俊的Harry，而后者，他只是单纯地享受注视着Louis。

“我有很严重的失眠。”Harry突然说。Louis的心脏突然收缩了一下——Harry终于交给了他那把钥匙，他向他打开了他的世界。那个称不上光鲜亮丽，甚至是血淋淋的世界。

“我出生在一个富足的中产阶级家庭。我妈妈是艺术家，我爸是一所中学的校长，她以前是他的学生。我小时候有很严重的阅读障碍和口吃，我爸爸一向提倡精英教育，他想把我送到专门的矫正学校，而我妈妈，”Harry顿了顿，“她只想让我快乐。”

“那你呢？你快乐吗？”Louis问。

男人咬着下唇认真地想了一会儿，然后说：“不。”

“我爸赢了，我七岁时被送去了矫正学校，九岁才回到家。回到家时我的——‘病’被治好了，但我发现妈妈变得不对劲了。”

“她经常把自己锁在房间里，吃饭时间也不下楼。我偶尔听到过医生和爸爸的谈话，他说妈妈得了抑郁症，一部分原因是我，但还有别的原因。 _‘她太孤独了，她唯一的排解方式就是画画。’_ 那医生这么说。”

“我每晚都会去妈妈的房间，躺在她身边陪她看几部爱情喜剧片。她喜欢休·格兰特，最喜欢的是《诺丁山》。”他看到Louis的表情，嘴角勾了起来，“没错，我其实对那些浪漫喜剧没什么感觉，我喜欢看纯粹是因为它们能让我感觉我还在妈妈身边。”

一阵酸涩涌上Louis的喉头。Harry接着说：“妈妈房间里的墙上有很多画，有的画是鲜玫瑰或枯萎的向日葵，有的画是黑色的，涂满了线条，颜料和符号，我看不懂，但它们让我感觉很压抑。我每次都刻意不去看那些让我感到压抑的画。”Louis咽了咽口水，“妈妈的抽屉里有很多药。她每次都让我帮她拿出某个白色小瓶或棕色罐子数出一片两片三片药片，然后像吃晚餐一样吃下去。”

“那天是圣诞夜，我们看的是《真爱至上》。电影快结束，我对妈妈说和她呆在一起是最最让我快乐的事。她笑着说她也是。我看到她眼睛里有泪水——妈妈从来没哭过，至少在我面前。但一个十岁的小孩懂什么呢？我只以为是电影感人。

“第二天，拆礼物之前，我兴冲冲地跑到妈妈的房间想让她陪我一起，但她不见了。”他依然笑着，眼睛里却盛满了浓稠的苦涩，“那年的圣诞礼物我一个也没拆，我只想找到我妈妈。但我再也没有见过她。”

Louis的喉管像被人扼住了。 他懂得那种感觉，也许又不懂。他的妈妈是被死神带走的，而Harry的妈妈——她主动抛下了Harry。他突然觉得自己太残忍了，他曾逼迫Harry讲出这些，逼迫他亲自把好不容易愈合的伤口再血淋淋地扯开。也许Lopez说得对，他和Harry只会互相拉扯着把彼此拖入深渊。

“我很抱歉。”他颤抖着轻声说：“那......你爸爸呢？”

他没想到这并不是结束。

“啊，我爸爸啊...”Harry眯起眼睛，好像陷入了另一串回忆，“他从没提起过妈妈，也不允许我提起她。他很爱她，他曾和我说他生命中只爱过她一个女人，但这是后话了。

“那之后爸爸开始酗酒，每次他喝完酒都会打我。起初是扇巴掌，后来他的情况急转直下，对我也逐渐变成拳打脚踢。我经常在夏天穿长袖衬衫才能去学校。有次他打我的头，用了那么大的力气，我感觉咬到了什么东西，紧接着疼晕过去了，醒来才发现那是我的一小块舌头；还有次我手臂骨折，错过了期末考，他动用关系才帮我填上了成绩。”

他拉过Louis的手放在自己脑后，他摸到一块不明显的凹陷，“一只克罗地亚产的水晶酒杯，杯壁有三枚硬币那么厚，差点碎在我脑袋里。”他有点害羞地咬了下嘴唇，语气平常地像在说他在打高尔夫球时不小心受伤了。Louis拼命抵住从胃里返上来的酸涩。 _说出来你别笑话，其实我还挺怕疼的。_ ——他还记得他说过的话。他畏惧着疼痛，与此同时又经历了多少疼痛，没有人知道。

“但奇怪的是...…他爱我，而我也知道。”Harry看上去有点茫然，他的思绪像被牵走了，“每次他揍完我或者酒醒后，都会和我道歉，有时他会哭。他说他控制不住他自己。每次…我都会原谅他。”他的手攥紧了被单，“但下一次，他又像变了个人。我……我没办法躲开他。”

Louis的手覆上Harry青筋凸起的紧攥的拳头，那只手的力度悄悄放松了些，Louis将每根指头嵌进了他汗湿的指缝。Harry有点抽咽，慢慢地吸了口气。

“妈妈的房间上了锁，爸爸不允许任何人进去。我花了一阵子设法把那扇坚固的门打开了，那些陈设，像我想的那样，一点没变过。我躺在妈妈躺过的位置，打开那个床边的抽屉。

“我把妈妈的药都偷走了。 阿米替林，多虑平和氯丙咪嗪，我不知道每样该怎么吃，一天几次，一次吃几片，只能凭着帮妈妈数药的记忆吃。后来那些药被我爸发现了，他把它们全都扔掉了。”他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“他不愿承认我有病。他固执地认为我只是太想妈妈了。”

“上高中后我搬离了那所大宅，自己在伦敦居住。但你知道，那时候我还没经济独立，所以我经常需要…...呃，找他要钱。”

“有一次我回家，他心情出奇地好，甚至早早地让保姆下班，亲自下厨做了一顿丰盛的晚餐，坐在沙发上边看BBC的纪录片边和我聊天。我以为他戒了酒，也不再那么易怒了。说实话我当时......很高兴。他从抽屉里取出一摞厚厚的钞票递给我，我没想到他会给我那么多钱，但还是接了过去。下一秒他突然抄起茶几上的书砸向了我的头。”Harry的眉头紧锁，仿佛那些疼痛现在还未消退，只要想起就会永远让他胆寒。

“那些钱散了满沙发和满地，上面还沾着新鲜的血迹。我的额角破了，一只眼肿得老高，胳膊肘和手背擦破了一大片皮。我没能回成伦敦，那晚我处理过伤口草草睡下了。

“第二天我醒得很早，天刚蒙蒙亮，房子里……房子里安静得诡异，”他说出来的每一个字仿佛都是一把尖锐的刀割着他的喉咙。Louis突然想制止他，用吻封上那对颤抖的嘴唇，但他一个字也说不出来。

“我说不上来那是一种怎样的感觉，整座房子好像一潭死水。我只能听到窗外街上模糊的狗叫声。我最终找到了那阵诡异感的来源，是我父亲的书房。”他大口地喘着气仿佛将要溺死之人，“门虚掩着，门口的羊毛地毯被什么东西浸透了，变成了红棕色。我的冷汗打湿了睡衣，全身上下都在抖，冰凉的手指几乎推不开那扇门。

“但他就在那儿，我父亲，静静地坐在椅子上，好像已经等候我很久了。厚厚的窗帘拉着，房间里暗得什么都看不到，我要走近了些才能看清他的样子。”他闭上了眼睛，眉头紧锁，嘴唇剧烈地颤抖着。Louis紧紧握着那只被冷汗浸透的手，任由他的指甲深深地嵌进自己的肉里，另一只温暖的手伸进那层敞开的睡袍环住了他轻颤着的腰肢:“睁开眼睛，Harry，看着我。我在这儿。”

Harry没听他的话，他像是完全被带去了另一个世界。破碎的，滴着血的单词从他的舌尖缓慢地淌下。

“他的脸是不正常的灰白色，切开一半的手腕里的血已经流干了，满世界都是血——书桌上凝结了一条细长的红痕，还在向地上滴着血，他的脚边是一滩已经干涸的血泊，顺着地毯的纹路一直延伸到我的脚下，然后流出门外。那把他最喜欢的银色匕首就搁在他的手边，我第一次看清了那上面的图案——是一条毒藤般缠绕着刀柄的蛇，吐着长长的信子，直勾勾地盯着我，好像在说： _下一个就是你，你们一个都逃不掉。_ ”

Louis感到一阵头晕目眩。他想吐。Harry的声音轻而细，仿佛一根即将断掉的线。

“我在他冷掉的尸体前吐了，吐得一点胃酸都不剩，然后晕倒在了那滩呕吐物和血的混合物上。”他有点抱歉地笑了一下，“我知道这有点恶心——是非常恶心。”

“我再醒来是在医院，手背上插着管子，守在一边的护士说那是葡萄糖，管它是什么吧，我当时想，反正不能让我死掉。不过你真应该看看我当时的样子——额角红肿，眼眶乌青，脸色却是苍白的，看上去也和殡仪馆里躺着的死人没什么差别了。

“是来上班的保姆叫来的救护车。我挺想知道那一幕对她的心理冲击的——一间弥漫着臭气的屋子里，一个坐在椅子上的死人和一个躺在地上不省人事的，看上去同样半死不活的年轻人，还有满地的血。”Harry皱了皱鼻子，“很恶心。”

“一切都很恶心。因为畏惧我父亲而对我的伤和地板上的血视而不见的保姆很恶心，我父亲很恶心，我也很恶心。”

“不，Harry。你一点也不恶心。”Louis的手覆上他瘦削凹陷，布满伤痕的脸颊，感到他因为接触轻轻地颤抖了一下，“你是最纯洁的。你是最好的。”

那只手轻轻地滑过，破碎的男孩用尽最后一点力气轻轻亲吻了他的掌心。“谢谢你。”他说。

“我在医院躺了一天，傍晚的时候回到了那座房子。只有我，我一个人，永远也只剩我一个人了。我用了所有勇气回到那间房间。我有预感一切还没结束，还有什么东西在等着我。

“他们早已运走了他的尸体和那把匕首，但地毯还在，渗着血的书桌还在。我在一个黄铜摆件下发现了他的书桌钥匙，用它打开了上锁的抽屉。里面放着他写给我的遗言，纸里夹着另一把钥匙——妈妈房间的钥匙。他在那封短短的信里说他爱我，爱我的同时又深深地内疚和自责着，那股内疚来自于我，也来自于妈妈。他被酒精和悔恨轮番统治着，清醒时悔恨，便渴望酒精；被酒精灌醉了，便不知道自己都做了些什么，清醒后又陷入更深的悔恨中；他说他再也受不了了。”

Harry突然从喉咙里溢出了一声过于悲惨的呜咽，他用力地从Louis的手中抽回了自己的手，狠狠地掐进自己的皮肉里。他的脑袋和身子缩成一团，肩膀剧烈地抽动着，哭声从压抑逐渐变得越来越大乃至不能自控。Louis用了很大力气攥住他颤抖的手把他搂进怀里，看到他的胳膊已经破了皮，咬着下唇任凭Harry把自己的手臂抓破流血。Harry在他的怀里剧烈地挣扎着，牙齿咬进他的肩膀，Louis一声不吭地接受了那些抓咬。 _“_ _你给我的伤痕和亲吻一样甜蜜”——_ 他还记得Harry对他说这话时的滑稽样子。

他就那样固执地抱着Harry，直到那个完全崩溃的男孩在自己的怀里慢慢地安静下来，整个人像一张被泡透的薄纸，最浅的呼吸都脆弱得似乎随时都会停止。Louis用了半天才听清他在嗫嚅些什么。

“他本不必那么做的......”那些细碎的嘤咛从他的喉咙里溢出，“他杀死了妈妈，杀死了我，最后杀死了他自己......他本不必那么做的......”

“我们三个本可以都活下来，像一个幸福的，我羡慕过无数次的普通家庭一样......”

Louis的吻落在Harry被汗水浸透的头顶。他精疲力尽，倒在Louis的怀里像一株被抽干了水分的枯花。最后他说：“从那天以后我再也不敢入睡，我害怕，我害怕一醒来谁也不在，我一个人在空旷的屋子里走啊走，脚步声穿行过整座房子又回到我耳边。我走到尽头推开那扇房门，看到的是我父亲那张空洞的脸......”他的声音越来越小，最后变成几乎破碎的气音，“我害怕醒来只剩我一个人。所以我宁愿独自坐到天亮，那样我起码能听到他割开自己的声音。”

“你不是一个人，Harry，你再不会是一个人了，”Louis用指头抹干他眼角的泪，认真地盯着那双被洗净的清澈瞳仁，“我哪都不会去，你醒来会看到我就在这儿，我就在这儿陪着你。所以睡吧，Harry。晚安。”

Harry兴许是太累了，很快就睡着了。而Louis头疼得快要裂开，却一点也睡不着。他静静地注视着熟睡的男人，看着天真重新回到他那张遍布泪痕和伤痕的苍老的脸上，僵硬的大脑困难地运转着。他想起每个早晨Harry的不告而别，在那些夜晚的旖旎过后他也许就是这样看着他的睡颜捱过了一个又一个漫长孤独的黑夜；他想起Harry像个偏执狂一样逼迫他伤害自己，又向他坦白他其实挺怕疼的；他想起那个日光惨淡的上午，Harry失去他妈妈后的不知道第几个圣诞节，他站在他的房间里看他的画，他认真地告诉他他父亲爱他，他眸子里隐匿的悲恸——他现在懂了他悲恸的原因，他的父亲让Harry想起他爸爸，而他的画让Harry想起他妈妈。

他们两个都在疯狂地下坠，Harry，那个自诩聪明的傻瓜Harry，比他下坠得更快，却一直在试图将他向上推一把，直至自己摔个粉碎。

他一直盯着Harry以至于眼睛酸痛，窗外第一抹白金色撕裂深蓝的天幕时他翻了个身，Harry在他的怀里发出了一声舒服的低吟，裸露在外的发硬的阴茎蹭过Louis的胯骨。醒着的男孩在心底暗骂一声，想去浴室解决一下清晨问题又怕吵醒Harry。他闭上眼，手伸进裤子里撸着自己，咬紧了唇不敢漏出一丝声音。然后他听到耳边传来一声笑音。

“你知道我可以帮你的。”

他在Harry起身前适时地把他摁在了床上。“你睡你的觉就好了，”Louis竟有点脸红——明明晨勃并不是什么丢人的事，“我把你吵醒了吗?”

“不，我一向醒得很早。”Harry甜甜地笑着，看上去精神十足，即使他的眼眶还是红肿的。他牵着Louis的手放到自己的阴茎上，另一只手伸进他的裤子里，“我们互相帮忙，这样总可以了吧。”

Harry的指关节粗大，盖着一层茧子，圈住Louis的阴茎熟练地套弄着，粗糙的指尖不时蹭过他的阴囊。我梦到了你，所以我硬了。他低声说，你呢?你梦到我了吗?

Louis想了想然后认真地回答，我一整晚都在想你，所以我硬得快疯了。

他们同时射了出来，气喘吁吁地笑出声然后分享了一个吻。“我饿了。”Harry甜腻地说，“可是我不想起床。”

Louis当然懂他的意思。“但你总得洗个澡吧。”他笑着刮了刮Harry的鼻子，自己先下床冲了澡，然后进了厨房。清晨淡金色的阳光在米白色的料理台上跳着舞，Louis扭开那个颇为复古的粉色收音机，电台在播放着地下丝绒的 _Sunday Morning_ 。

_Watch out, the world's behind you_

_There's always someone around you who will call_

_It's nothing at all_

_Sunday morning and I'm falling_

_I've got a feeling I don't want to know_

鸡蛋打散在玻璃小碗里，金黄的吐司尖叫着从机器里蹦跳出来，Louis低头在香肠上划开刀口时Harry从身后像只树袋熊一样抱住了他，湿润的带着柠檬味牙膏香气的吻落在他的脖颈。“天——”Louis低呼出声，Harry又硬了，“你真是精力旺盛。”

“是它想要，关我什么事嘛，”Harry低声嘟哝着，“你也要反省一下你自己，Lou。”

Louis被他的言下之意逗笑。他把切好的香肠收到盘子里，突然问:“你想操我吗?”

Harry明显愣了一下。然后有点犹豫地说:“你会不舒服的。”

“别以为只有你坚强得能挨操，”Louis转过身直视着Harry，他们像两个情窦初开的初中生，都该死地涨红了脸庞，“而且……”Louis的目光下移到他睡裤下形状可观的凸起上，“我还挺想感受一下这个尺寸是什么感觉的。”

Harry发卷遮掩下的耳朵红得像熟透的浆果，而这让Louis硬得快要发疯。“你根本没当过下面的那个，对吧?”他一语中的地问。

Louis很诚实地摇了摇头，“就别废话了。”他一把拉近了他俩的距离，堵住Harry那张还试图喋喋不休的嘴，手拉过他的试图解开自己的裤子。他的阴茎立马从裤子里弹了出来，热情地和小Harry打着架。“我很荣幸，Louis。”Harry在那个吻的间隙还油嘴滑舌地冲他笑着。“我很荣幸能做第一个上你的人。”

“我们需要润滑剂……”“我们不需要那玩意。”Louis从流理台上随手拿起一瓶东西塞进Harry手里。

“Shit，Lou，你确定？”Harry低头再三确定瓶身上写的内容，明晃晃的几个大字写着低脂酸奶。

Louis的脸被羞赧染成了熟透的桃子，他咬着牙说：“我很清楚我在做什么。”

“操......”Harry一边低声骂着一边扭开瓶盖，“我从来不知道你能玩得这么开，Lou。你才是最折磨人的婊子。”

“我也不是百无禁忌，”Louis想了想，声音在Harry发热的手指裹挟着微凉滑腻的液体开拓进他的身体时变了调，“比如，我不能接受群交。”

Harry滚烫的吻落在Louis的嘴唇上颈窝间肩膀上，用舌头堵住他那些溢出喉咙的细碎呻吟，两只大手把Louis的腿架到悬空勾住他结实的腰肢，手指加快了抽插的速度，肠液混着乳白色的泡沫从穴口挤出淫靡的水声。Harry抽出了那些泥泞的手指在自己的阴茎上胡乱抹了两下，缓慢地进入Louis为他准备好的穴口，像鱼滑进水里。Louis疼得拧起了眉，他从未想过被人进入这么难受——像被一把又硬又烫的剑劈开了身体。Harry的额角结了汗珠，滑落的两缕卷发在空中随着动作没气力地晃着，Louis把手伸进他的头发里为他吻去那些汗珠，他知道这对他也不好受。 

Harry缓慢地推进到最深处，然后一点点退出来，紧接着一下撞到顶端。Louis倒抽了一口凉气，肾上腺素和多巴胺呼啸而来卷碎了痛感，Harry的每一下都恰到好处地擦过前列腺，髋骨狠狠地撞击着Louis的大腿根，已经被稀释得差不多的酸奶混合着肠液和他们的汗水，让交合的区域黏湿得一塌糊涂。

那些湿热的吻随着下身的频率逐渐变得凶狠，他们像两只急于占有对方的小兽，想要把对方吞吃入腹，Harry咬他的乳头，力度之大让Louis咬着牙以为他是在报复。他的大手在Louis白嫩的屁股上印下一个个深色的指印，仿佛宣告主权的标记。Louis的腰和臀部早就被流理台的边缘硌得一片通红，他颤抖着想松开夹在Harry腰上的腿却又被后者强硬地钳住胯部，他大口地换着气，胸膛剧烈起伏，泪腺不受控制地分泌出太多眼泪，想大声叫喊却一丝声音也发不出。他想Harry每次都是被操的那个，怎么操起别人来也这么熟稔。但他没时间也没力气思考原因，他只知道他爽得快要死掉了。

那场性爱结束时盘子里的吐司已经凉了，玻璃杯里的牛奶凝结了一层奶皮。Louis有点沮丧，尾音还有点发软：“我想我们得出去吃了。”

“如果你还有力气的话。”Harry笑嘻嘻地咬他汗湿的鼻尖。

Louis没想到那之后一切都失控般向着他从未预料过的方向去了。他是说，他以为Harry在倾吐完深藏的秘密后会变得好起来，就像丢掉一捧深埋的腐烂的土壤，但事实却是他好像只是把那层土翻到表面然后放任它浸淫其他的，尚且新鲜的土壤。Louis不知道这是怎么回事。

Harry频繁地要求他对他施暴，在做爱时掐住他的脖子，在他光滑的深色皮肤上留下新鲜的血痕。如果Louis拒绝，他就自己来。在没有性爱也没有酒精的时光里Harry渐渐变得沉默，Louis反倒成了话多的那个。Harry在渐渐关闭自己，他想把自己封起来，直至只剩一个空壳。Louis能感觉出来，但他却对此束手无策。每次他或直接或委婉地像Harry提起这件事，对方只是用细碎湿润的吻封住他未说完的话，他从不给他机会打开他。

“Louis，你知道，我最开始对你感兴趣的点在于——”Harry伸出套着个银戒指的手指在空中画了个圈，“你和别人不一样，你的眼睛里带着一股绝望的平静，就像曾经的我一样。

“我第一次遇到Josh是三年前，在那张他递给我的手写体纸条上我看到一大串乱七八糟的名词——斯德哥尔摩综合征和中度抑郁，除此以外还有受虐倾向和讨好型人格。他是个优秀的心理医生，也是个完美的男友，用了很大努力想要治好我的一身毛病。我花了一年半的时间摆脱了抑郁，但——剩下的是不可能治好的，而且后两种甚至都不是一种病，你懂吗？”他的睫毛扑闪着，眼眶湿润，“Josh不可能不知道，但他徒劳地努力着，想让我变成一个正常人。他从不伤害我，即使我冲他发火。他把一切我有可能用来伤害自己的东西都收了起来，然后我用撕开的易拉罐划破了我自己。这让我感到无聊，我有时候——我有时候甚至会恨他。我恨他不懂，或者只是不愿意承认我这辈子都不可能再正常起来了，做个被万人唾弃的疯子或者婊子才是我应得的。”

“我见过不少有精神疾病的人，但当我见到你的那一刻，Louis，我看到了我一直以来也在寻找的东西——”那两对绿宝石里闪出些许光彩，“你想要毁灭，而我想要被毁灭。我们会像两片完美结合的拼图，我们的血会溶合在一起。”

“不，Harry，”Louis悲哀地看着他，“我们只是两片无法契合的碎片，只会将对方刺得遍体鳞伤。”

唯一的办法是有人愿意为了贴合对方而将自己的棱角磨平，但Harry不愿意，他也始终不敢跨出那一步。

他看到光在那对绿宝石里跳跃了一下，熄灭了。

Louis恨自己，恨自己不能为Harry做些什么，也恨Harry，恨他不让他为他做些什么。他只能眼睁睁地看着他像一捧抓不住的鬼魂一样，每过一天就飘得更远一点。他恨他活成了Lopez所说的样子—— _你不可能拥有他，Louis。Harry是个影子，你抓不住的。趁早放手吧，别伤害他，也别迷恋他。_

那天他醉倒在浴室里，Harry回家后循着酒味和血腥味找了过来，面无表情地看着瘫倒在浴缸里的他，水已经被染成了浅红色。

“不要开这种玩笑，Louis，”他听到Harry的声音从头顶遥远的地方传来，慢慢地睁开眼睛，“我会以为你死了。”

他可能真的是醉了，醉到看不清Harry的表情。他扬起一条胳膊，笑嘻嘻地向Harry展示那泡过水的新鲜伤口。

“二十八条，我一条条数过了，”他的声带像浸泡在酒桶里，“你的......你的幸运数字。”

痛苦和快乐在那张灯光下的脸上交替出现，Harry还是扯起了一个笑脸，走过来跪在被打湿的瓷砖地板上虔诚地吻他的手掌，“Louis，你让我......你让我惊艳。”

“我不想让你惊艳，我只想让你别离开我，”Louis的眼神对不准焦，干裂的嘴唇慢慢开合着，“因为我爱你。”

他没看到Harry脸上的表情，他应该看到的。如果他看到了，说不定还能发现哪里不对劲。

第二天Louis醒来时天光已经大亮，盛夏刺眼的日光让他一阵没来由地愠怒。他强忍着宿醉后的头痛感爬起来，看到床头橱上压在手机下的一封信。他脑子里那根一直以来绷紧的弦好像“嘣”的一声断掉了。

_Louis，_

_我弄丢了一些东西，这些天我一直在想它们，我必须去把它们找回来。_

_不要试图找我，或者来找我，如果你知道我在哪。_

_我后来想了很久，也许你说得对，我们是两片注定无法契合的碎片。你可以折磨我，Louis，我可悲地享受着你的羞辱和带给我的疼痛。但请你不要爱我。_

_因为我也深深地，不可救药地爱着你。_

_你忠诚的，_

_H_

他落款的H画得潦草又粗暴，差点把纸张划破。Louis将那几行字反反复复地读了一遍又一遍，被酒精浸透的大脑像生锈的齿轮笨拙地运转着，然后在某一瞬间他突然明白了，他就这样失去了Harry。

Harry就这样毫无预料地消失在了他的世界里，就像最初他毫无征兆地闯入他的世界一样。

Louis把那张纸揉碎攥在手心里，静静地哭了。

Josh Lopez没想到他这辈子会再见到Louis Tomlinson。当那个在大夏天穿着黑色风衣的小个子不顾女秘书的劝阻出现在他的办公室里打断那个好不容易平复下来的病人时，他用了最大的努力让自己显得不要太吃惊。

“我在工作，Louis，”他沉声说，“可以麻烦你在外面等半小时吗？”

“我一秒也不想在你这儿多待。”男孩语速飞快，像是要迸出火星来，愣了一下又很快地道歉，“对不起。我等不了那么久。”

Lopez感到脑仁一阵发疼。他本可以叫保安把这男孩赶出去的，但不知为什么——是因为在他身上看到了Harry的影子吗？他就是没办法对他狠下心来。他向那位一脸茫然地坐在沙发上的中年男人道歉，请了Marie进来先把他带走，然后让Louis过来坐下。

“你穿的是Harry的风衣吧？”他没头没脑地抛出一句。

Louis点点头，直截了当地说：“Harry失踪了。你知道他可能去哪了吗？”

Lopez拧起眉头：“什么时候的事？”

“今天上午我一醒来他就不见了......我没有别的办法，只能来找你。”

“我和他早就断了联系。”

“我知道，我是说......你觉得他可能去哪？”

“我不清楚，Louis。你也说过，Harry从没属于过我。”

“他对你的评价一向很高，即使是你冲他的脸来上一拳后。”Louis交叉胳膊窝进Lopez医生新换的软皮沙发里，看到Lopez白皙的脸因此泛上一层浅浅的红。

“我很抱歉，Louis。”他轻咳了两声，“我第二天酒醒后就向Harry打电话报答过歉意了，但我想我还欠你一个当面的道歉。”

Louis摆摆手以示他不需要：“虽然但是，你一定知道的比我多，所以......”他的尾音消失在空气里。

Lopez盯着Louis，Louis也盯着Lopez，他俩就这样面面相觑。最后是年长的男人先泄了气。

“我发誓，Louis，我真的不知道。但......你认识Horan吗？”

那个一股浓郁爱尔兰口音的Niall在电话里听说了Louis的来意，特意和他说他会推掉下午的工作等他过来。Louis不知道他为什么要这么正式，也许这是他来的地方的风土人情。坐在计程车上，他倒确实想到了Harry从没和他提过他的交际圈——他的朋友，除了医生外他曾经的恋人，他喜欢的或不喜欢的人。如果可以的话，Louis在敲开那扇门前悄悄想，他会让Harry给他介绍介绍他的朋友们。

开门的是个圆脸的棕发男人，眼睛蓝得像教堂窗户镶嵌的彩色玻璃。他热情地邀Louis进门，为他泡了热茶，端着自己的那杯坐进了柔软的深色沙发。

“Harry和我提起过你，”他冲Louis挑了挑眉，男孩有点受宠若惊，“经常。”

Louis拘谨地笑了笑：“你知道Harry在哪吗?他有告诉过你吗？”

Niall皱了皱眉：“嘿，小伙子，我知道你很着急。但Harry这家伙就是这样，我从小学就认识他了，那时他还是个口吃没好利落的蘑菇头，几句话就要结巴一下。但他爸爸是镇中学的校长，再加上我的保护，没人敢给他起外号，更别提欺负他——我说到哪儿来着？对了，我认识他二十来年了，他一声不响地玩失踪至少也得有五六次了吧。”

“那你一定知道他在哪咯。”Louis绞着手指，脑海里出现了一个眨巴着大眼睛，声音还是孩提的清脆，说话比现在还慢，成天傻呵呵地笑着的小男孩。

“我是有一些想法，但我没把握，”Niall放下了杯子，“况且Harry把自己藏起来不是没原因的，他想一个人呆会儿。他——”Niall犹豫了一下，试探性地问，“你知道那些发生在他身上的事情吗？”

Louis点了点头：“所以我才急着找到他。”事实上他的脑子里早就有了个模糊的地点，他只是需要有个人来告诉他明确的方位。

Niall看起来正在说与不说间拼命纠结。Louis又说：“Harry让我去找他—— _或者来找我，如果你知道我在哪。_ 他这么和我说。”

Niall玻璃球一般清澈的大眼睛因吃惊而微微张大。

“好吧，Louis——你是第一个。”Niall终于慢慢地说，“上一个享受这种待遇的人还是我。”他看到Louis有点疑惑的眼神慌忙解释，“别误会，我是直男，但我俩是最好的朋友。”

“那时候——Harry父亲走后那时候，”Louis问，手指因为紧张抠紧了沙发，“也是你在陪着他吗？”

他的问题似乎触发了Niall一些不好的回忆，他慢慢点了点头。“那段时间......挺难过的，对Harry和我都是。”他垂下眼睑，“他家的保姆当天就辞职了，我把Harry接到我家来住了一段时间，不然他可能真的会死掉。他当时在伦敦读艺术高中，休学了一段时间，每天和我们一起吃饭，夜里睡在我隔壁的房间。他抢着帮我家人做家务，和我们一起看电影，一起读书，但你就是能感觉到他不在那儿。他去了很远的地方。”

“和他消失的妈妈在一起。”

“是吗？你是这么想的吗？”Niall冲他笑了一下，“我不这么觉得......我倒觉得他是去了他自己的世界，那个只有他一个人的自由岛，也许从他在矫正学校起他就为自己建造了这么一个岛，它有个美丽的名字——Eroda。”

Louis吞了吞口水，Niall继续说：“我是为数不多被他邀请参观那座‘岛’的人，或者说，唯一一个。我得说Harry真的有很丰富的想象力。”他笑了笑，“我从那时候起就知道他一定会成为一个很伟大的艺术家。”

Louis胸中那股抽象的，没有形态的焦灼和思念因Niall的回忆而变得愈发有了形状和模样。他趁Niall喝茶的空当脱口而出：“那么，你可以告诉我Harry的家在哪吗？我是指，他的第一个家？”

Niall停下了喝茶的动作，认真地看着他。“当然可以。”他说，“也只有你可以了。”

大巴车开上那条并不平坦的水泥路时Louis被颠簸醒了。他揉了揉眼睛，看清窗外的路牌—— _Holmes Chapel。在村庄里请缓慢......死亡？_ Louis皱起眉头，在那块破旧的路牌已经消失在身后很久才想起来那是被磨掉了r和v的drive。真是个奇怪的小镇，Louis想，和Harry一样奇怪。

他做了个很长的梦。梦里他好像变成了一条鱼，四周的水太深太黑，他拼命地游啊游，却始终游不到尽头，他被水藻勾住尾巴，被族群里其他的鱼咬破身体，被面容狰狞的水母一次次电晕过去。他受不了了，想着不如看看水面上的世界，反正他从来没见过所谓的天空是什么样子的，于是干脆跃出了水面。

他降落在一块湿滑的鹅卵石上，拼命抬头看向天，却发现只是一片灰蒙蒙的底片。应该拿一把剪子来——他尖叫道，用亮银色的剪子一刀剪开蒙在天上的那层灰布，露出真正的天来。蓝的，蓝得像眼睛似的，飘着白的云。

他可能是尖叫得太大声了，因为下一秒他就被人捞了起来——一只宽大粗糙的手，他再熟悉不过的手。Harry的卷发被雨水打湿了，下半身都浸在海水里。他只看了Louis一眼就把它扔回了海里。

Louis一瞬间就明白了——Harry想和他做一样的事，而他不可能让这发生。他用尽全身力气第二次跳上了那块石头，成功地再一次吸引了那个一心求死的男孩的注意。他犹豫了一下，一双祖母绿的眸子与一双鱼眼对视着——Louis听到男孩轻轻叹了口气，向他这边艰难地挪动着，把他捡起来搁在了手心里。然后呢？

然后Louis就醒了。

这个过于奇怪的梦让他浑身不舒服，走下车时步子都是轻飘飘的。那辆红色的老式大巴在他身前突突突地冒着烟开走了，慢吞吞地融进了这个和它一样陈旧而没有生机的小镇。带着煤油味的风卷起他黑色风衣的下摆，Louis迟疑了一下，拖着迟缓的步子向前走去。Niall想送他回家，他却提出直接去长途车站，赶在暮色刚落时到达了这个指向一切答案的地方。

Niall在手机上给他发了详尽的定位，暂且不提他的手机快没电了，Louis也更愿采取老旧的方式：问路。他走进街角的那家面包店，挑了Harry最爱的法棍和小圆面包，还有一点曲奇——他才意识到这一天还没吃东西。结账时他问那个长着雀斑的红头发女孩：“嗨，请问你知道Styles家在哪吗？”

他以为女孩会像电影里那样因发生在那个家族的厄运而脸色煞白或神秘地皱起眉头，但正相反，他看到一个大大的笑容在那姑娘的脸上绽开：

“你是来找Harry的吗？你来得真巧，他今天早晨刚回来！他已经很久很久没回来过了，他出现在店里的那一刻我都不敢相信自己的眼睛......他变了好多，外婆说他长开了，不再是那个稚嫩的小男孩了，对了，他以前可是我们店里的常客......”

“你不怕他?”Louis问。

“怕他干嘛?没有人怕Harry，大家都喜欢他。他是个心很好的男孩，从来不嫌弃我们这些比他小也没他优渥的孩子，总是和我们一起玩。只可惜他的命太苦了，妈妈丢下他跑了，过了几年爸爸又病死了……唉……”

Louis心头一惊，原来没有几个人知道Harry父亲的那件事。他沉默地付了账，抱着一大袋面包从店里出来，犹豫了一下又去对面的花店买了一束向日葵。他向女孩指引过的方向走去，每走一步心都更悬空一分，与其说是不敢面对那幢过于富有悲剧色彩的大宅，倒不如说他更不敢面对的是Harry。

他不知走了多久，直到灯光闪烁的店面在身后渐次退去，鳞次栉比的房屋出现在眼前。他在没有水的喷泉处向左拐弯，又在下一个雕像前向右转，一直向前走，就到了一片过于宁静的街区。左手边数过去第三栋深棕色的仿佛蛰伏于黑暗中的巨兽的三层别墅，那就是一切开始也是一切结束的地方。

Louis在大门外停了很久。屋子一层亮着一盏昏黄的灯，他知道那是Harry点亮的；借着那束灯光他看到荒芜的花园，角落里老旧的似乎已经弃置很久的秋千，还有倒在地上的单车。Louis伸手去推已经生锈的铁门，门开了。

他的心脏不受控制地狂跳着，胃像是被人揪了起来，仿佛他是威廉，即将单独造访的是潘尼歪斯的老巢——可那只是Harry而已啊。他一个只从他人口中听过这座房子里发生的事的人尚且如此，Harry独自走进去时又是什么感受呢?他不敢想了。

_（注：威廉是斯蒂芬·金小说《它》的男主，潘尼歪斯是书中的小丑。由书改编的影版译名《小丑回魂》，17年版男主名字改成了比尔。）_

他站在已经有些许掉漆的大门前，心脏像是要从嗓子眼里蹦出来。他突然想转身就逃，逃得越远越好，逃回伦敦躲回他的壳里，做回那个原来的Louis，这样就再也不会受伤。

可他没有选择的余地了。

他叩响了那扇门，静静地听着空气里浮动的声音，汗湿的手掌几乎快抓不住包着花的塑料纸。

门开了。

Harry站在门口，穿着对他来说小了一号的长袖和运动裤，额角破了皮，左手手腕露出一点厚厚的绷带，赤裸着脚。他看上去有些累了，眼眶泛着桃红色，下巴上冒出了一些还没来得及刮的胡渣，那让他看上去更成熟了一些。他眼里的不可思议一晃而过，接着溢出一股淡淡的喜悦。

“嗨，Louis，”他侧身让他进来，接过他满怀的东西，“进来吧。”

他没说“我没想到你会来”或“我早就知道你会来”，这让Louis不太确定他是否被欢迎。门厅里亮了一盏暖黄色的灯，Harry把面包放到餐桌上转头问他：“你饿吗？我给你做点东西吃。”

Louis点点头：“我今天还没吃东西。”

Harry愣了一下转过头，Louis的目光落向了装潢精致的起居室。钴蓝色的长沙发上放着柔软精美的靠枕，深色木制茶几上摆着一些茶具和几瓶水。Harry曾经就在那奢华的沙发上被一次次用酒杯或字典打破了脑袋。Louis强迫自己移开了目光。

Harry煮了点简单的意面，他说他的冰箱里只有这些东西了。Louis就着法棍囫囵填饱了肚子，Harry找来一个大而漂亮的玻璃花瓶放了些水，将那束金黄的花放了进去。

“谢谢你，Louis，”Harry在他身边拉开一把椅子坐下，戴满了戒指的手疲倦地揉着眼睛，嘴角却盛着深深的酒窝，“来吧，你想参观参观我家吗?”

客厅旁边是一盏巨大的落地窗，此刻映照出窗外浓郁的夜色。窗边摆着一架盖着蕾丝边罩布的钢琴，看上去已经很久没人动过了。“我妈妈经常弹琴，”Harry解释说，“我的钢琴就是和她学的。”

他们顺着蜿蜒的螺旋楼梯上了楼，宽阔的走廊墙上贴着维多利亚时代风格的墙纸，挂了很多幅精美的画作，Louis甚至能叫出其中几幅的名字来。右手边第一扇门挂了个小小的牌子，上面用歪歪扭扭的字体写着：HARRY的房间。Harry有点害羞地为他打开了那扇门。

那是间宽阔的大房间，贴满了深绿色的墙纸，上面画了鲜红色的花和长着翅膀的小精灵；正中放着一张整洁的圆形大床，床幔被扯掉了；对着门的方向是一张乳白色的书桌，旁边的书架上堆满了各种颜色的书；一面墙上贴着各种各样的相片，满满的都是Harry——他扮成一只滑稽的小奶牛，嘴唇上拙劣地涂满了妈妈的口红；他留着齐刘海的蘑菇头，穿橙色衬衫，打绿波点领带，抱着一只比他还大个的黑色猎犬，笑容咧得挤出了双下巴；他的头发开始打卷了，颜色也在加深，穿着白T恤和短裤，手里握着一把网球拍，眼睛在阳光下眯了起来；他坐在汽船上犹豫地盯着那条捕获的巨大的鱼；他和一个美丽的女人在克里姆林宫前的亲密合影；一张褪色的三人合影，小Harry的脸上没有笑，左手扶在他肩上的那个男人西装笔挺，脸部却被烧出了个洞，一圈边缘还泛着烧焦的痕迹。

Harry静静地注视着正端详那些破碎的回忆的Louis，在他转过头时适时藏起了眼睛里那股巨大的失落，扯出了一个完美的笑容。Louis走到桌前拿起一本看上去像是画册的大书问Harry：“我可以看吗？”Harry点了点头：“当然。”

他翻开厚重的封面，雪白的扉页上用和门牌同样的字体写着 _WELCOME TO ERODA_ 。Louis挑挑眉翻开第一页，有点发皱的纸叶上用彩铅画着一张过于简陋的欧洲地图，大不列颠岛旁的某个小点被圈了起来，注明着这个小岛的位置。

第二页是蓝色的，一望无际的海水和绿色的峡湾，立着一盏米白色的小灯塔。

第三页是岛上的码头，岸边停泊着几只降了帆的小船，码头旁边的一排排小房子被漆成五颜六色的颜色，颇有几分哥本哈根的风格。

第四页是一座小小的，天蓝色的房子，坐落在一丛玫瑰园中间......

“这是我很小的时候画的了，”Harry站在他的身边，“我一直没舍得扔掉。”

“我知道，”Louis一页页地翻过，手指在那些皱折的纸页上摩挲，好像和小Harry隔着漫长的光阴有了些许接触，“Niall告诉我了。”

Harry笑了：“怪不得，他就是那种会和别人把我老底都揭出来的人。”他没再过问从小到大最好的朋友都和Louis讲了些什么，只是静静地等待Louis看完。

“走吧，我们待会还会回来。”

他们跳过了Harry父亲的卧室。再往前走是两间相邻的房间，Louis感到Harry逐渐放慢的脚步，目光不自觉落向地板上。Harry所说的地毯早已被撤掉了，但他还是看到一条浅浅的，早已渗进木地板里的痕迹顺着地板的纹路蜿蜒，瞬间感到一阵恶寒。他的视线缓缓上移，落到那扇左边的房门上。深色的，安静地立在那里，静静地等待人们来打开它。Harry低着头，他看不清他的眼睛。

“我们先去妈妈的房间吧。”他的声音听上去有点颤抖，他向前走了几步，跨过那些不注意可能根本不会发现的血痕，打开了最尽头那扇门。

这间房间和Harry的房间给人的感觉完全不同。空气了落满了尘埃和旧家具的潮湿气味，正对着那张深色大床的墙一片空白，天花板的角落里已经浸了深深的雨水侵蚀的痕迹；其他三面墙上挂满了千奇百怪的画作，他看到了Harry所说的鲜艳的玫瑰，美丽而神秘的裸女，但更多的是抽象的人体和图案，比起精心的创作来倒更像是无声的宣泄，一瞬间Louis竟想到了他自己的那些画。

“我们以前都在这面墙上看电影，”Harry指着那片空白的墙，他走到窗边，静静地望着窗外，从这里刚好可以看到屋前那片杂草丛生的园子，“妈妈会种满满一园的玫瑰，只有红玫瑰。她每天精心打理，手指被扎得满是鲜血也不在意。每年夏天开花的时候总是镇上最美的一道风景。但那是很久很久以前了。”

现在就只剩下最后的那间房间了，他们右手边那一间，隐藏了最深的秘密的古铜色把手在幽暗的灯光下反射出诡异的暖色光芒。

“你想进去看看吗？”Harry的声音好像从很远的地方传来。

“如果你确定你做好准备了，我会陪着你，Harry。你不必勉强自己。”他犹豫了一下握住Harry被汗打湿的手。Harry没松开他，只是盯着那扇门。

“我觉得你得看看。”他倒像在自言自语。

他的手半握在门把手上，终于下定决心打开了门。走廊里的光线映照出漆黑的屋子里家具的大致轮廓，Harry摁亮吊灯的开关，Louis眯起眼睛。

这间宽阔的房间完美得看不出任何怪异的地方，却让人不由自主地感到一阵不舒服。正对着门的是一整面窗子，拉着厚重的酒红色窗帘，另一面墙被两个巨大的书架侵占了，各种各样的书整齐而拥挤地排列在一起，剩下的那面墙正中挂了一幅单人画像，画中的男人眉眼和Harry有几分相像，只是戴了一副银边眼镜，脸上多了一些皱纹，紧皱的眉头也让他显得比Harry更加威严。Louis咽了咽口水，目光落在离他很近的那张深色书桌上。桌上只放了几本书和一个黄铜色的地球仪。他彷徨的目光无从选择地汇聚成一个点，落在了那一小片暗红色的痕迹上。那洇痕像瀉湖一样延伸出一条细细的红印从桌上垂下，于是地板上也涌出大片大片的深一块浅一块的斑驳。桌边放着一把精美的布洛克风格软椅，Louis想象着那个脸被烧成个洞的男人就坐在那张椅子上，失去光彩的眼睛还在直直地盯着他——盯着Harry。

他转过身去看Harry，后者也同他一样盯着那张单调的书桌，脸色苍白如纸，那双浑浊的绿眼睛里的光像是被揉碎了，白眼球里爬满了狰狞的红血丝，脸颊深深地凹陷下去，没打理过的卷发凌乱地洒在额头，遮住了那一小片擦破的伤口。他看上去没有Louis想象中的痛苦或恐惧——他只是快要碎掉了。

Louis不知道Harry之前是否来过这间房间，如果来过的话他独自呆了多久，又是什么心情。他也不敢去想。他突然冲上前去死死地抱住Harry，感到他的心脏正隔着胸腔和皮肤剧烈地跳动着，似乎要跳出来。他怀中那个破碎的玻璃娃娃又冷又湿，像刚从冰水里打捞起来一样。

“Harry，没关系的，我在这儿，”他的声音像湿哒哒的水滴一样落在地板上，“你要知道你不必一个人面对这些，我会陪你。我会陪着你。”

他感到Harry的脑袋转了过来，鬓发柔软地擦着他的脸颊。他的手臂温柔地环住了Louis的身子。

“我没事，”他的声音像微弱的电流，“我们走吧，我想下去待会儿。”

他们在客厅的沙发上，Harry躺在Louis的腿上，舒服地闭上眼睛，像只打盹的猫。男孩的手指轻轻爬上他额头肿起的一块，被他温柔地制止。“……不要。”

他仍然闭着眼睛，仿佛任由Louis的摆布。Louis的手指在他的脸颊上漫无目的地流连游走，摩挲过他舒展开的眉峰，指尖在他轻颤的眼皮和睫毛上起舞，滑过他挺拔的鼻骨，最后落在那两片柔软粉嫩的唇上。Louis用大拇指摩挲着他饱满的下唇，仿佛回到了温暖的家。

Harry的睫毛颤抖着，迎合地微张开嘴欢迎Louis的进入。男孩温暖干燥的手指滑过他整齐湿润的门齿，Harry睁开眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Louis，像他们第一次做爱时一样，眉头微微蹙起，用舌头灵巧地缠绕和取悦着他，让他的两根手指沾满了他的唾液，脸颊因为吮吸的动作微微凹陷。Louis被这种新的调情方法撩拨得目眩神迷，他向沙发上倒去，手指从Harry的嘴里抽了出来，在他硬朗而钻出胡渣的下颌线上流连。

“关于我之前说的，我们像两片无法弥合的碎片...…”他发现和Harry对视会让他的大脑完全当机，因此痛苦地闭上了眼睛，“我是说……我愿意作出些改变，为你。”

他感到Harry落在身上的目光像是要把自己烧出一个洞，耳根红了起来，本来精心编排的脚本全部乱了套:“我会变得更好，我不会让你再感到无助再感到害怕，我想让你知道无论发生什么我都会在你身边…...”

“只是让我爱你好吗?别离开我好吗?Harry?”

他不敢睁开眼睛，怕迎面撞上一对冰冷的目光。但他只是感到大腿上的重量消失了，下一秒有湿润的鼻息喷在他脸上，Harry柔软的吻印在他裸露的额头上。

“我发誓，Louis，我不会再离开你了。”又一个吻落在他紧闭的，颤抖的左眼睑上。

“我一个人想了很久...…过去的那段经历对我的影响太大了，我没办法摆脱它们，但我会努力尝试。我们慢慢来，好吗?”Harry半哄半讨好的嗓音随着下一个吻拂过他的右眼睑。

“好。”Louis轻轻地说，明明没有其他人，他的声音还是小得只有他们两个人能听到。

“这个过程可能会很漫长，也可能会很痛苦，你愿意等我吗?”下一个吻点在他的眉心。Louis点点头。

“我也可能会半途而废，我没有那么强大更没有那么天真，我会发脾气会不讲道理会伤害自己会逃跑。答应我，Louis，无论我说什么都别让我离开好吗?你想怎么打我骂我都可以，只是别让我做出……一些蠢事。”他的声音低了下去，将另一个吻覆在男孩的鼻尖，“别让我做出会伤害你的事。”

“我答应你，”Louis无法抑制涌上喉头的酸涩，本就纤细的音色更添了几分颤抖，“我们慢慢来，你不会伤害到我的，我也不会再伤害你了，”他顿了顿，“我会尝试。”

Harry从唇间溢出一丝轻笑:“那就这么说定了，”他眼角眉梢全是笑意，注视着Louis那双湿润的，仿佛被雨水洗刷过的天空的蓝眼睛，“我的喜欢穿男朋友衣服的，哭鼻子的小男孩。”

最后一个吻落在他的嘴唇上，Louis主动加深了那个湿润黏腻的吻，结束的时候他们都有点恍惚。Louis突然说:“想不想跳舞?”

Harry有点不可置信地皱起眉头:“不想。”

“来嘛，我知道你超爱跳舞。”

“可是我硬了。”

Louis哭笑不得，看吧，有些方面Harry永远坦诚地毫无保留——尽管他也有了反应。他拉起他的手跳下沙发:“来吧，我们先跳会舞吧。”

“好吧，好吧，”Harry任他把他拽到宽敞的门厅里，“我们可以边跳舞边做爱。”

“噫，好恶心。”

他们挑了首 _My Favorite Things_ ，Leslie Odom,Jr的版本，男歌手温柔的声音像温柔的水滴包裹住他们。Louis完全不擅长跳舞，Harry教过他一些简单的步子但他从来没仔细学过。他轻轻扶住Harry的腰，头枕在男人宽阔的肩上，手被Harry的紧紧握在手掌里，每一根指头都嵌合得密不可分。他们随着乐曲晃动着身子，静静地听着对方宁静有力的心跳声，直到那两股声音汇成一股，奔腾着涌入生命前行的河流。有一刻Louis希望时间永远定格，他和Harry永远这样跳下去，成为八音盒里永恒转动的小人，他们忘却了一切，世界里只剩下音乐和爱。

_Wild geese that fly, fly, fly, fly_

_With the moon on their wings fly, fly_

_On, on and on, dancing on, dancing on fly, fly, fly_

那歌声依然没停。

_自由绝不可能。黑暗吃掉了可吃的高烧_

_该怎么办？_

_光失去了可切割的眼珠_

_该怎么办，他失去了我_

_该怎么办，怎么办，怎么办。_

_——西尔维娅·普拉斯，《狱卒》_

汽车轮子撵上那条泥泞的乡间土路时天才刚蒙蒙亮，车镜里映出他那双因为一夜未眠而充血的双眼。他没开那辆扎眼的亮银色路虎，而是特意去车库提了那辆还没报废的老福特车出来——黄色的，车头和车尾都被撞出过严重的凹陷来，车身被不知道哪个熊孩子用刀划了长长的一道。不符合他的风格，也不适合开出来，但毕竟是他曾拥有过的第一辆车，多少也有些特殊的意义，他也因此一直没舍得扔。

车里那股熟悉的皮革和汽油的味道让他感到一股空虚的安全感，他想象自己是50年代的美国浪子，萨尔和迪安 _(注:《在路上》的主角。)_ ，在空旷的午夜义无反顾地开往霍姆斯查珀尔，他的故乡。

那天夜里他安置好Louis后在床前坐了很久，他定睛注视着熟睡的男孩，仿佛这是他最后一次见到他。睡梦中的男孩卸下了所有的锋芒，好像一只乖乖露出肚皮的小刺猬，梦里还在喃喃什么。他俯下身去听，半晌才从那些含糊的尾音里挑出“别走”这几个词。

凌晨一点，他终于翻出纸笔写下了那张纸条，压在床头Louis的手机下，随后头也不回地出了房间。他没带什么东西，只有一件薄外套，一串老旧的钥匙和几张钞票。

那个熟悉而破旧的路牌立在路边，像魔咒一样吸引他踏上那条走过无数遍的路。破晓时的小镇还未从梦中醒来，他先去了小河边，十三岁时他在那棵涂满刻痕的大树下和一个黑发女孩分享了自己的初吻。他把车停在路边想下来走走，清晨新鲜干净的空气让他昏沉发疼的脑袋舒服了一些。他走到那个离车子十几码的地方停下来，从这个角度刚好可以看到不远处那幢深棕色的房子，那让他稍有放松的心情复又绷紧了起来。

他慢悠悠地转回到镇上时已经有零星的店铺开门了。他在以前总是会去的那家面包房买了些刚出炉的面包，用了一阵子才反应过来那个热情地叫他Harry哥哥的红头发女孩是店长奶奶的小孙女——时刻紧绷的精神状态和大量的治疗药物让他的记忆力大不如前；又在超市买了些速食意面，蔬菜和矿泉水，终于踏上了那条几英里长的路。

直到那座阴沉的别墅和荒芜的花园出现在视线之内时他还没确定自己有没有做好准备。紧邻的那座白房子中走出一对年轻的夫妻，多半是新来的租客，因此并不认识他，只是对这座许久无人问津的老屋终于等到了主人归家感到些许惊讶。

他的头疼得更厉害了，小腹因为紧张而有种下坠感。把钥匙插进锁眼里时他的手有点打滑，于是古铜色的钥匙掉在门廊上发出一声轻响，他费力地蹲下身捡起来，第二次尝试才成功打开那扇封尘已久的大门。

迎面而来的溢满浮尘和阳光气味的空气几乎将他冲晕。他踏上门口的地毯，感觉踩上一片潮湿腐烂的土壤，轻轻带上身后的门，像是怕惊扰了屋子里的亡灵。他视线所及都被落了灰尘的白布覆盖，他耐心地一张张掀开那些白布，露出每一件精美的家具，每一幅挂画，每一个灰暗蒙尘的角落。他记得他在那扇落满阳光的落地窗前和妈妈度过了一个又一个下午，妈妈弹钢琴，他跳舞；他记得爸爸在那间有水晶吊灯的大客厅里举行的无数高雅的酒会，彼时话都说不清的他总是不被允许参加，妈妈会带难过的他到院子里那片玫瑰园荡秋千，给他讲小王子的故事；他记得客厅一角那个放圣诞树的位置，某一年的冬天树下堆满的礼物最终也没有人来拆开，保姆把它们都清理掉了；他记得那张钴蓝色的长沙发和深色的茶几，那张墨绿色的地毯，在那里他一次次被打到失去意识，又一次次在第二天的凌晨醒来。他记得最后一次站在这座房子里，那时他以为他这辈子也不会再回来了。

但现在他就站在这。他回来了。

上楼前他喝空了一瓶水然后去了趟厨房，抽屉里整齐地摆着一排精美的刀具，因为一直处在密闭环境中而依然反射着锐利的光芒。他抽出一把攥在汗湿的手里，一步一步地走上螺旋楼梯，每一步都像在无止境地下坠。

站在二楼空旷的走廊里，过于沉重的回忆裹挟着空气中的灰尘向他席卷而来。每走近那扇紧闭的房门一步，他的心脏就跳动地更剧烈一些，他放慢了脚步听着周遭的声响，寻找着除了他另外的声源，可是除了心脏过于剧烈地跳动和泵血的声音什么也没听到。四下里一片静悄悄。

看到门口地板上那片已经褪色的痕迹时他的脑子里一片嗡鸣，一瞬间他像回到了十七岁那个冰冷的早晨，眯起一只肿胀的眼睛盯着那张羊毛地毯上不断地开出更多狰狞的深色花朵。

他做不到，他做不到——有新鲜的血液像触手一样从门缝里爬出来，争先恐后地缠上他的腿，咬破牛仔裤叮在柔软的肉上。他手中的刀啪地一声滑落了，他跌坐在地上，大口大口地喘着气，干涩的眼角一阵发疼，冷汗顺着脖子流进棉质T恤的领口。那扇门依然紧闭着，什么也没有发生。

他挣扎了好久才勉强站起来，把刀从左手换到右手，左手握在精美的门把手上。他知道那扇门后有什么在等着他，一切的罪孽和黑暗，他二十年来受的一切苦难，还有他的父亲，深爱着他的父亲，举起那只流干了血摇摇欲坠的枯槁的手，铁青的脸上挤出一个满是皱纹的难看的笑容，用那副冰冷的嗓音欢迎他回家。

他握紧了手里的刀，准备好了一看到父亲向他走来就把刀刺进那副发臭的僵硬的躯体。那扇厚重的门发出一声刺耳的吱呀声，合页摇晃着向一边打开，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，汗水打湿了T恤。

什么都没有。当然什么都没有。只有满屋子尘埃和霉菌的味道汹涌地向他袭来。他咳嗽了一阵子，目光落在紧闭的窗帘上（那让这间房间像夜晚一样昏暗），空荡荡的书桌和渗进桌子的血痕上，那把精美的软椅上，地上大片大片的斑驳痕迹上，最后落在书桌对面墙上父亲的画像上。

他突然感觉身体里有什么东西被抽走了。那让他浑身发轻，双腿再也支撑不住沉重的身子，整个人跌倒在地上。他的额头磕到了书桌边缘，疼痛感从那一角炸裂开，他痴痴地注视着鲜红的血顺着脸颊流下来砸在地板上，遮住了褪色的暗红。

那把刀还在他的手里。他用它熟练地切开左臂浅棕色的皮肤露出殷红的丝绒，一个个涌出来的血珠像浑圆的小眼睛叽叽喳喳地嘲笑他。他的泪腺像是坏掉了，滚烫的泪珠掉下来包裹住血珠。那条涂满刺青的手臂很快变得血肉模糊，猩红的刀刃抵在最脆弱的手腕上，他几乎能感觉到那条虚弱的脉搏静静跳动的声音。只需要最后一下，很快就可以解脱了。

他的脑子里突然不合时宜地响起了一个声音。那个脆生生又有点沙哑，带着浓重口音的男孩的声音。

_我不想让你惊艳，我只想让你别离开我，因为我爱你。_

_我爱你我爱你我爱你。_

他徒劳地摇摇头。没用的，每一个说过爱他的人都丢下了他，妈妈，爸爸，还有那个黑发的女孩，知道他精神出了问题后就不肯再和他说一句话。

他不会再给任何人机会了，这次他不要被甩在身后，他要做先走的那一个。他一辈子都在近乎偏执地讨好着别人，就让他自私这一次吧。

_别走，别离开我。你是最纯洁的。你是最好的。_

他想他的大脑一定是被泪水泡坏了，那些碎片的记忆泄洪般汹涌地侵占了全部空间，一片一片全是Louis。他记得第一次见到他时那个裹在套头卫衣里的小个子，他记得他对他说的第一句话是毫无礼貌的“药房在哪儿”，他记得他像只逞强的小动物般约他出去，他记得他第一次进入他时的感受，他从没告诉过男孩那真是糟透了；他记得他揪住他的头发喊他婊子，他记得他落在他大腿根和臀部的鞭子，他记得他们开着偷来的摩托车差一点就开到曼彻斯特，他记得他怎样将从没告诉过其他人的事一点点告诉他，他记得他站在唐卡斯特家门前胆怯却逞强的样子，他记得他在电话里祈求“ _我想了解你_ ”，他记得他被Lopez打得满脸是血，那样的Louis看上去美极了；他记得他在那个夜晚怎样将自己破碎的灵魂恭敬地献给Louis，他记得Louis抱住他对他说他再不会是一个人了，他记得Louis克制甚至冷静地拒绝了他绝望癫狂的爱，他记得他送给他的二十八条伤疤。他全都记得。

他把脸埋进手掌里，湿热的泪水溶开了已经干涸的血液，他的脸上衣服上全是血和眼泪，滑稽地混合在一起好像三流画家的颜料盘。那画家也许会用这些颜料在纸上画一颗鲜红的心脏，那颗心溢满了苦涩的泪水，四周有钉子深深扎进肉里，而中央安静地睡着一个男孩。不知哪里破碎了一个角，于是泪水慢慢地涌出苦涩的心房，那睡着的男孩醒来了。

他不知道自己哭了多久，强撑着扶着桌子站起来的时候腿又麻又软，止不住地打颤。他在阁楼找到了急救箱为自己简单地包扎过，简单地洗了把脸便回到了自己的房间。他太累了，他需要些休息。

他睡得并不安稳，Louis的声音和面孔一直侵占着他嘈杂的梦境。在梦里他们才是十岁出头的小男孩，一起去郊外野餐，开车的是他爸爸，后座上放着装着满满的食物的竹编篮子和他的毛绒兔子。三月的空气中飘着风信子香气的婉转和小鸟啼鸣的甜美。他们在湖边喂鸭子，他失足掉进了蓝绿色的湖水里，而Louis跟着他落了进去。两个男孩就这样相拥着沉向湖底，Louis贴在他耳边对他说别怕，Harry，我会一直陪在你身边。我们会永远在一起。

他在一片混乱中醒来，阴茎怒气冲天地竖着。他拆开染了血的绷带，没有用酒精处理，也懒得管会不会感染，打电话给物业公司让他们给房子先通上水电，然后谢天谢地地发现那个老旧但结实的热水器还没报废。他把自己浸没在浴缸里，手握住阴茎撸动着，空洞的眼神对焦在天花板那盏幽幽的蓝灯上，好像注视着Louis的眼睛。他很快射了出来，眼泪又不争气地淌了满脸。但就是在那一刻他突然有种豁然开朗的感觉，某个心底里的小声音说着Louis会来找他的。一股莫名而饱满的安全感像热水一样包裹了他，这是他今天第一次感到温暖。

他换上了干净的绷带，下楼打开所有的窗子以便通风，坐在餐桌前吃了点面包填饱快要瘪掉的胃。这时天色已经暗了下来，他不知在等待Louis前来的这段时间中他还可以做些什么——虽然他甚至不知道他会不会来。

事实上他没有等太久，门铃响起时他甚至愣了一秒。他慢慢地走到门口打开大门，见到了那个看上去有点滑稽的男孩。他穿着他的黑色风衣，里面的T恤看上去也是他的，抱着一大袋面包，还有一捧看上去还算新鲜的向日葵。他从来没见过Louis买花，这让他有些惊喜。那个男孩看上去是那么弱小，连自己都不知道他今天刚刚救下了一个人的命。但他不会告诉他的。

他们说人将死之时会下意识产生求生本能，而他现在明白了，Louis就是他的求生本能。

现在他才是真真正正地回到家了。

他们离开霍姆斯查珀尔时树叶已经开始变黄了。Louis一直陪着Harry确保他想离开为止。他们拜访了Harry过去的老师和朋友，也认识了一些新朋友。他们白天开车去镇上或进城兜风，晚上沿着河岸散步，有次也跳进那条冰凉的小河游泳，Louis甚至因此感了一周的冒；回到家后他们做爱，有时也只是听音乐读书，然后相拥着入眠。雨天Harry会打开那架尘封已久的钢琴，他用了一阵子才调准音。他有时弹有名的曲子诸如《月光》，有时弹自己即兴创作的旋律，但大多只有一段。Louis央着他把剩下的也弹出来，他总是笑着说:“我在努力写呢。”

又一个雨天，Harry正式为他弹奏了那首歌，那首写给Louis的歌。

_Sweet creature_

_Had another talk about where it's going wrong_

_But we're still young_

_We don't know where we're going_

_But we know where we belong_

_No, we started_

_Two hearts in one home_

_It's hard when we argue_

_We're both stubborn_

_I know but oh_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_Wherever I go, you bring me home_

_Sweet creature, sweet creature_

_When I run out of rope, you bring me home_

离开时Harry扔下了那辆旧车，他笑着说“总得留下点什么”。他们没回伦敦，而是坐上了开往曼彻斯特的火车。起初没有人提起要去哪儿，但他们对此心照不宣。

“这让我想起《爱在黎明破晓前》。”Harry贴着车窗看飞快掠过的房屋和田野。他穿着白色T恤和一件五颜六色的针织毛衣，像身着被剪成一片一片的彩虹。

Louis想了想，认真地说:“我也是。”他没告诉Harry他一直分不清那三部曲。

“嘿，Harry，我前两天给我爸爸打了个电话，”Harry扭过头来，温柔而专注地看着他，“我和他道了歉…而且告诉了他我在和你交往。他挺惊讶的。”

“惊讶什么？”彩虹色的男人笑了起来，“你和他道了歉，还是你竟然也会谈恋爱这件事？”

Louis的脸有点发红:“我想都有吧。”他捏了捏Harry的手指，“过段时间我们也许可以回去一趟，你知道，吃顿饭什么的。Lottie就要考大学了。”

后者欣然应允。他们在秋日的午后沿着前往曼彻斯特的那条蓝色大道前行，奔赴冬天没来得及兑现的承诺。阳光透过车窗缱绻地吻在他们互相依偎的身上，金色的人世间再也不会有分离。

**END** .


End file.
